En mi dolor repetiré tu nombre
by Nadius
Summary: No soy muy buena en los summarys... Un amor... ¿que no fue? Un corazón que recuerda hechos del pasado... TERMINADO (por fin)! Gracias por su apoyo!
1. Pasado

En mi dolor repetiré tu nombre 

Nadilius Weasley

Capítulo 1: Pasado

–No doy más… ¿Podemos descansar?

–Deberíamos–dijo mi amiga.

–De acuerdo–dijo un chico–descansemos un ratito.

Me senté en el suelo, saqué de mi mochila una lapicera y un cuadernito, y comencé a escribir.

_Querido diario:_

_Creo q' es momento de estrenarte. Esos dos chicos que siempre están conmigo se llaman Andrés (Andy) y Mariana (Mari). ¿Q'quién soy yo? Bueno, yo soy Nadia… y soy una Shaman de 12 años. Bueno, los tres somos Shamanes; y estamos buscando la aldea de los Apaches, requisito para entrar en la próxima etapa del Torneo de los Shamanes. ¿No entendés nada, no? Bueno, vamos desde el principio._

_Vengo de una familia común y corriente. Cuando era chiquita descubrí que podía ver espíritus. Entonces mis viejos llamaron a mi tío (el papá de Andy) y él se encargó de enseñarme a manejar mi habilidad. Hace nada más que 5 años (cuando tenía 7) viajé a casa de Andy y allí comencé con él el entrenamiento para el famoso Torneo de los Shamanes, que se celebra cada 500 años. Hace cosa de un año los dos nos fuimos a Buenos Aires, donde vimos la estrella que anunciaba el inicio del Torneo._

_Ahora voy a hablarte sobre ellos dos. Andy es mi primo y, como ya te dije, lo conocí cuando era chiquita. Él tiene 17 y nació en el sur de Argentina, cerca de la frontera con Chile, donde pasó casi toda su infancia. Es como un hermano para mí, cosa que es muy cierto (nos peleamos como dos bebés chiquitos). Su espíritu acompañante le da el poder de manejar el viento a su antojo._

_Mari tiene 15 años, y es mi mejor amiga. Ella nació en la selva misionera, y su espíritu acompañante es un Gato de la Pampa. Las dos hablamos de muchas cosas (generalmente cosas de chicas) y siempre está dispuesta a escucharme. La conocimos cuando ya estábamos en Buenos Aires; ella fue mi oponente en una pelea de las preliminares (pelea que gané yo). Después de eso ella se unió con nosotros._

_Simplemente me llevo bien con los dos, somos muy buenos amigos. Juntos, somos "el equipo de la Patagonia"._

***

Ya llevábamos un buen rato caminando por una desierta ruta estadounidense. En ese momento sentí que la temperatura se elevaba rápidamente.

–Con que tú eres la famosa Nadia del sur, ¿no?–preguntó una voz.

– ¿Quién eres?–grité furiosa, mirando a mi alrededor.

–Permíteme presentarme: mi nombre es Hao, y tengo algo que no podrás resistir.

– ¡Hao!–murmuré entre dientes. Así que ese era el famoso Hao. La temperatura se elevó aún más y, cuando pude ver mejor, vi a un chico algo más grande que yo custodiado por un gigante enorme que emanaba fuego.

– ¡Cuidado, Nadia!–gritó Mari, Andy se preparó para luchar.

–Te he estado observando–dijo él con una sonrisa que a mí no me gustó nada–. Eres muy fuerte y no me gustaría verte perder el tiempo con estos debiluchos–dijo él, señalando a Mari y Andy. –Te doy la oportunidad de incrementar tu poder: únete a mí, Nadia del sur, y serás más fuerte de lo que jamás pudiste imaginar.

– ¡NUNCA!–Le grité yo–Prefiero morir que estar contigo.

–Yo creí que eras inteligente, pero veo que me equivoqué–me respondió. –Qué lástima, fue un gusto conocerte…pero tú misma ya elegiste tu destino.

Andy y Mari se prepararon con sus espíritus. Hao hizo ademán de irse. Intenté pararlo; pero él simplemente me miró de reojo y, con una sonrisa que no me gustó nada, se marchó. 

–Diviértete con ellos–su voz se escuchó, pero a él no se lo veía por ningún lado. 

En ese momento tembló la tierra…y los tres nos vimos rodeados. Entonces me di cuenta de que un hombre con aspecto de jugador de fútbol americano me tenía fuertemente agarrada. Ése grandulón, sin duda, era uno de los tantos hombres de Hao. Entonces, mientras imploraba como loca alguna ayuda, ese hombre me soltó. Caí al suelo con pesadez, me dolía todo. Me incorporé como pude e intenté ver quién me había salvado, porque era obvio que un hombre como ese no me soltaría así nomás.

Entonces lo vi. Ahí estaba, mirándome con sus ojazos verdes. Era realmente lindo: aparte de sus ojos, también su pelo era verde…y ni hablar de la manera en que me miró en ese momento…simplemente indescriptible. Sin embargo no pude apreciar su extraña figura por mucho rato.

– ¡Nadia!–me llamó Andy.

– ¡Sí!–le respondí. Inmediatamente hice la posesión de objetos, la cual me convertía en una arquera. No esperamos mucho tiempo más: Mari atacó, Andy también, y yo hice lo mismo… acabando con nuestros enemigos casi al instante.

Me quedé mirando a la nada. Ese Hao… ¿me había ofrecido irme con él? ¿Pero qué había visto alguien como él en mí? Si yo físicamente soy horrible, una del montón: petisa con aparatos y anteojos... ¿Quién podría amar a alguien así? ¿Y cómo que yo era fuerte? Si siempre el fuerte había sido Andy… siempre, todos los elogios en el entrenamiento habían sido para él.

En ese momento escuché un ruido sordo que me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me di vuelta para mirar, y vi a Mari con una gran herida en su brazo. No lo pensé y corrí hacia ella

– ¿Estás bien?–le pregunté.

–No es nada, Nadi. –me dijo ella.

–No, mirá si no es nada–dijo Andy con sarcasmo. El chico casi le obligó a que Mari quitara la mano de su brazo. Cuando ella cedió, pegó un respingo. Su herida no era muy linda que digamos, y si no hacíamos algo pronto empeoraría. Andy pareció pensar lo mismo que yo.

–Na, traéme mi mochila. –me dijo. En otra situación me habría peleado con él por darme órdenes (¡yo no soy tu sirvienta! Solía decirle), pero esta vez me olvidé por completo de eso. Cuando le traje su mochila, él sacó de ella gasas, vendas y cinta especial. Previamente se cubrió las manos con unos guantes que tenía en su mochila, y me dijo a mí que hiciera lo mismo. Con cuidado puso la gasa sobre la herida sangrante y la sujetó con un poco de cinta. Luego puso las vendas encima, lo suficientemente apretadas para cortar pronto la hemorragia, pero sin cortar la circulación. Cuando terminamos, Andy y yo nos sacamos los guantes y miramos contentos nuestra obra (corrección: más que mi obra, la de Andy).

–Vamos a tener que llevarte a un hospital, Mari–le dijo él, mientras guardaba los sobrantes en una bolsa.

–Ojalá que haya alguno cerca–murmuré.

–No se preocupen, todo se solucionará. Hay un pueblo cerca–dijo una voz. Entonces me acordé del chico peliverdoso (N/A: © mío, si quieren usar esta palabra pongan "creación de Nadilius Weasley"). Me di vuelta y me encontré con que él no estaba solo: a su lado había unos más. El que había hablado era uno de pelo castaño y auriculares (?). Un chico muy…tranquilo.

–Tenemos que seguir nuestro camino, no podemos hacernos cargo de cuánto herido veamos–dijo un chico no muy amable. Ese chico era algo…raro: su pelo (aparte de que era azul violáceo) tenía una especie de... "aleta de tiburón". Llevaba un sobretodo negro y una bufanda amarilla. ¿Un chico con sobretodo y bufanda en medio del desierto? Sí.

–Vamos, Ren, no podemos dejar una persona herida a su suerte… ¿o no?–dijo el chico tranqui. Al final el otro cedió.

***

_Querido diario:_

_Ya hace tres días del incidente con Hao. Los tres decidimos ir con esos chicos que conocimos después de la pelea. Ellos también están buscando la aldea de los Apaches, así que estoy contenta. Hace tanto tiempo que no veíamos otros Shamanes como nosotros… ¡Ah! Es verdad, no te dije quiénes son._

_El tranqui se llama Yoh Asakura, es muy despreocupado y alegre. No entiendo como no se lastimó los pies, no se puede andar en medio de una ruta con sandalias y no lastimarse. Tengo que admitir que lo admiro, ¿cómo hace para no ponerse histérico nunca? Aunque a veces este japonés me desespera de lo tranqui y pancho que es. Su espíritu acompañante es Amidamaru, un ex-rounin (un asesino a sueldo)._

_El de sobretodo y bufanda se llama Ren Tao. Es de china…y tb todo lo contrario de Yoh, se vive peleando con otro chico (ya voy a hablarte de él). Salta muy rápido, y cuando le pasa eso empieza a repartir mandobles con su cuchilla gigante. :-p Su espíritu acompañante es un general chino: Basón. ¿Qué si puedo resumirlo en una palabra? Claro: alterado._

_Horo__-horo es el chico con el que Ren se pelea las 24 hs del día. Ahahaha, no puedo parar de reírme cuando esos dos se pelean…me hacen acordar a Andy y a mí (él empieza y yo le sigo el juego…y hasta que no nos para Mari nos decimos de todo). Según lo que él nos contó, él es un ainú (un grupo aborigen del norte de Japón). Nos contó que él quiere ser el Shaman King para salvar a una especie de…hadas que viven en un bosque cerca del pueblo donde él está. Es realmente muy enérgico, y agradable. Con su espíritu Koloro el puede manejar el hielo._

_Ryuu__ es... un poco pervertido. ¿Un poco? Quise decir mucho, perdón. No me gusta mucho como molesta a Mari, no me cae muy bien que digamos. No me pregunten porqué, pero su espíritu acompañante es un ladrón: Tokagerou. En pocas palabras, Ryuu es un Jhonny Bravo. _

_Dejé para el final al chico peliverdoso: Lyserg Diethel. No sé cómo describirte lo que me causa al verlo. ¿Querés saberlo? Bueno, no esperés entenderme. Cada vez que lo miro me quedo como embobada, pierdo la noción del tiempo. Cada vez que él me mira con esos ojos…¡ah! Siento un cosquilleo en mi panza, como si tuviera miles de maripositas adentro. Sus ojos verdes me hipnotizan, su gentil sonrisa me encanta… ¡no puedo evitar sentirme así! Podés decirme loka si querés, pero me gustaría saber lo que me pasa… ¡Hasta sueño con él! Su espíritu acompañante es una hadita preciosa llamada Morphin, y él practica la radiestesia (que es buscar objetos con colgantes, piedras, y ese tipo de cosas). Pero insisto, ¡QUIERO SABER LO QUE ME PASA!_

–Vaya, vaya… ¿de verdad te sentís así?–me preguntó Mari. Ni la había visto llegar, de tan metida que estaba en lo mío. Pegué un respingo de aquellos.

–WAAAAAAA! Mari, ¿q-qué hacés acá?–le pregunté. Cerré mi diario de repente.

– ¿Querés que te diga lo que te pasa?–me ofreció Mari.

–Bueno… ¿podés?–dije yo. ¿Ven? A esto me refería a que "siempre está dispuesta a escucharme".

– ¿Puedo?–me preguntó. Yo asentí, y ella leyó con detenimiento la parte que hablaba de Lyserg. Cuando terminó se quedó un rato pensando y luego me miró a los ojos.

– ¿Qué?–pregunté.

–Primero: ¿desde cuándo dibujás chibis?–me preguntó.

– ¿Chibis?–repetí.

–Sip. –dijo ella, señalando un "chibi-Lyserg". Ni hablemos de cómo me sonrojé… –Dibujas muy bien.

–Gracias. Pero, ¿qué me pasa?

–Es fácil. Si veo como hablas de él, todo lo que te pasa cuando lo miras… Pues, a mí me parece que a vos…

– ¿Si?–dije.

–…Te gusta Lyserg. Eso es lo que te pasa. –Me dijo ella.

Me quedé de piedra. ¿Así que era eso? ¿Me gusta… _Lyserg_? No pude evitar sonrojarme de vuelta. No sé porqué me había estado engañando, si esa es la verdad…

–Nadia… ¡Nadia!–Me llamó Mari.

– ¡Ah! ¿Dijiste algo, Mari?–pregunté yo.

–Nadia, Nadita. Yo sólo te dije que te pasa. Pero tenés que descubrir vos solita si lo apreciás, lo querés… o lo amás. Y no tardes en decírselo, ¿si?

–Sí–le respondí. 

– ¿Me lo prometés?–me preguntó ella.

–Sí, te lo prometo–respondí. Ella se fue con los demás, más adelante, dejándome sola.

Esa promesa no se había hecho sólo a ella…también a mí misma. Ya estaba decidida: en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, le diría cuánto yo…_lo amaba_. Mientras pensaba eso, lo miraba lo más disimuladamente que podía (o sea, no le sacaba mis ojos de encima).

N/A: hola!! Este es mi primer fic en esta sección! HURRA! Sí, si se dieron cuenta, este en un fic de Lyserg… AH!!!! MI PRÍNCIPE LYSERG!!! ^///^ No es super kawaii? Mejor me voy a presentar, soy Nadilius Weasley, mejor conocida en los foros de Shamanic Life como Nadilius Diethel (quería ponerme Nadilius Weasley de Diethel, pero no entraba _). Para todos los que me conocen de ahí, este fic es una versión más… detallista de un fic que escribí en ese forito. Bueno, espero hacer muy buenos amigos (y amigas fanáticas de Lyserg), y que pronto me dejen rewiews!!!

_~*Soy Nadilius Weasley, una _Tamao_ que quiere ser como _Yoh_, cuyo espíritu acompañante es _Morphin_. _Hana, Hoshi, Sora_ es la canción que me representa, y mi tipo de chico es uno como _Lyserg_!!!*~_


	2. Necesito tu amor

Capítulo 2: Necesito tu amor 

Estábamos caminando por una ruta que cruzaba un bosque precioso. Ese bosque me hacía recordar la casa de Andy…y a mi familia. ¿Cómo estarían ellos allá, en Argentina? El entrenamiento no impediría que yo continuara con mis estudios, así lo había dicho mi tío cuando llegué allá. Por ese motivo, Andy y yo fuimos a un colegio en San Martín de los Andes, el pueblo más cercano a dónde vivíamos. Allá habíamos hecho muchos amigos, ninguno de los cuales sabía de nuestro entrenamiento o de nuestros poderes. Ante la comunidad mi familia había hecho pasar nuestra ausencia como "razones de fuerza mayor". Lo raro sería que ellos nos creyeran. Miré los árboles. Tierra, naturaleza, árboles…madera, marrón, follaje, verde… _Lyserg_. 

**_Necesito tu amor, sólo quiero tu amor_**

**_Que me abraces esta noche, que me des tu corazón_**

**_Que me digas que me quieres, igual que te quiero yo_**

**_Que me hables al oído mientras suena esta canción_**

****

Lyserg Diehtel. Sos tímido, bondadoso, con un gran corazón. Odio cuando decís que buscás amigos fuertes porque sos débil, cuando te menospreciás. ¿Cómo puedo hacerte ver que no eres débil? Porque para haber llegado hasta acá debés de ser muy fuerte. Y lo sos, yo sé que lo sos. Y pienso decirte cuánto te amo…cuando tenga la oportunidad.

– ¿Estás bien? Estás rara – Me preguntó Lyserg. Afortunadamente entre los participantes del torneo no existen problemas lingüísticos (¿qué habrán hecho los apaches para lograr eso?). Si no, no sé como haría para poder entenderme con Lyserg y los demás. A veces me cuesta entenderme con Horo (suele intercalar palabras del idioma que usan en su comunidad), Ryuu (habla muy rápido) y con Ren (no habla, grita); pero no importa. Con Yoh me llevo recontra-bien.

–Sip, estoy bien. No te preocupes –le respondí, ruborizándome a más no poder. Bien enamorada de vos, pensé. Lyserg se dio vuelta y nos anunció que para el atardecer llegaríamos al pueblo.

– ¡YUPI!–Grité de alegría. Todos voltearon para verme. – ¿Qué? ¿Nunca vieron a alguien contento?

Yoh empezó a reírse de mi comentario, con esa risa tan contagiosa que tenía. Mari no pudo resistirse… y a los poco segundos casi todos estaban riéndose. Casi todos, porque Ren lanzó un bufido. "Chiquilines", dijo malhumorado.

–Mirá quién habla, el rey de los amargados–le dije en broma.

Ren paró de caminar. Horo-horo paró de reírse y me miró. Comprendí que me había metido en un lío enorme: Ren no toleraba que se le hicieran ese tipo de comentarios. Mejor dicho, no tolera nada. Todos se nos quedaron mirando: Horo-horo con miedo, Ryuu, Andy, Mari y Lyserg curiosos. ¿Yoh? Ah, no, él no entendía nada... sólo se reía.

– ¿Cómo me llamaste?–murmró Ren– ¿¡CÓMO ME LLAMASTE, CUATRO OJOS!?–Gritó, desenvainando su cuchilla.

– ¡Epa, epa! ¡Si sólo fue un chistecito!–traté de calmarlo, pero ya estaba empezando a repartir cuchillazos a diestra y siniestra.

– ¡Nadia!–murmuró Mari, asustada.

– ¡PARÁ, VIEJO, PARÁ!–Le gritó Andy. 

Ahora todos estábamos esquivando los cuchillazos, aunque el 90% de ellos eran para mí. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría seguir esquivando. Recordé una frase que solían decir en la escuela: hay que enfrentar los problemas, no esquivarlos. Bueno, si Ren no entendía por las buenas, lo haría por las malas.

– ¡Elal!–dije yo. Mi espíritu acompañante estaba listo.

– ¡Nadia, NO!–Dijo Mari.

– ¿Qué piensa hacer?–preguntó Horo-horo.

– ¡POSESIÓN DE ALMAS!

_Cinco minutos después…_

– ¿Está bien?–preguntó Horo-horo.

–No se preocupen, sólo está cansado–dije yo.

–No deberías haber usado las boleadoras, Na–me reprendió Andy.

– ¿Qué querés que hiciera?–le contesté–Un poco más y casi me mata.

Todos miraban a un Ren maniatado de pies y manos. Obviamente el "tiburón" me miraba con no una muy linda cara.

– ¡Ya verás cuándo me saque esto, cuatro ojos!–me gritó Ren.

– ¡Podrías habernos matado a todos!–le respondí yo, también a los gritos.

– ¡No!–contestó Ren

– ¡Sí!–dije yo.

– ¡NO!

– ¡SÍ!

– ¡NO!

– ¡SÍ!

–Si no es porque eres mujer, yo…

– ¿Vos qué?–le dije. ¡UUUUY! ¡Este pibe me desespera! Porque si hay gente que detesto son los cazadores, los creídos, los chetos y los machistas. Ren se liberó de las boleadoras y sacó su cuchilla otra vez. –Para que sepas, Tiburón, en mi entrenamiento no había distinción entre hombres y mujeres…

– ¿A quién le dijiste "tiburón"?–me preguntó Ren con furia.

–A vos, tiburonazo–dije yo, lo más tranquila que pude.

– ¡Dame tu mejor ataque, entonces!– ¿Eso era un desafío, Ren Tao? Bueno, vas a lamentarlo.

Estaba a punto de lanzarle una preciosa flecha, cuando me agarró Mari.

– ¡Epa, epa! –me llamó la atención ella.

–Al parecer Ren encontró alguien más con quién pelearse…–dijo Ryuu. A Ren lo estaba agarrando Andy.

–Jijijiji, ¡se nota que son buenos amigos!–dijo Yoh con una sonrisita.

– ¡NI LOCA!–Grité. Al parecer, el odioso tiburón había hecho lo mismo. Copión.

***

Ya estaba atardeciendo. Todos seguíamos caminando. A Horo se le había copado el apodo que le había puesto a Ren, y ahora se la pasaba cantando como un chico chiquito. 

– ¡El tiburonazo, es el tiburonazo!–Canturreaba, bailando una imaginaria conga. – ¡Dale, Na!

– ¡¿PUEDES CERRAR TU MALDITA BOCAZA?!–Le gritó Ren. Justo. ¡Gracias, tiburón! Me diste un pie bárbaro. 

–Ahí está (uh!), ahí está. Se histeriquió el tiburón, el tiburón–canté. 

Todos estallaron en risas estridentes, desde Yoh (el risa fácil) hasta Lyserg. Ahjajajaja, Ren se enojó otra vez.

–Se callan ahora ustedes dos o…–nos amenazó a Horo y a mí, con la cuchilla rozando nuestras respectivas naricitas.

– ¿O si no qué, Rencito?–le pregunté, al borde de la risa. El aludido se quedó callado. Seguro que jamás nadie le había dicho eso… hasta ahora. Consideré que sería gracioso seguir con el chiste y sulfurarlo un poquito más: en cuanto estuvo distraído me escapé de su cuchilla, no sólo sacándole la lengua, sino que también despeinando su cabello violáceo.

Ya nadie podía aguantar la risa. Ahajajajaja, Ren estaba enojadísimo, pero al final cedió con un resoplido. Contenta, me fui con Mari.

–No se enoje, señorito–le dijo Basón. ¡Error! Ren cortó en trocitos milimetrados a su espíritu acompañante.

–Cállate, Basón.

– ¿Es mi ilusión o tenés ganas de molestar al "señorito"?–me preguntó Mari con picardía, mirando a un Ren muy enojado.

–No, hoy estoy en pesada–le respondí con una sonrisa.

–Si querés yo te hago gancho con el tiburón…–me dijo Andy, mientras me codeaba con picardía.

–No, gracias, yo no tengo tan mal gusto…–respondí. Claro que no, pensé, porque…yo no estaba enamorada de Ren, sino de Lyserg.... Al volver a pensar en él me sonrojé, y la cosa fue en aumento cuando evoqué su sonrisa gentil, aunque no había que negar que el chico fuera algo…reservado. Si él supiera todo lo que me causaba una sonrisa suya… no, no me creería.

Empezó a lloviznar. Ryuu sugirió irnos debajo de unos árboles, pero el tiburón le tiró la idea por los suelos, recordándole que los árboles atraían los rayos.

– ¡Qué listo que es, señorito!–halagó Basón a su amo.

–Cállate–repitió Ren con voz calma.

–Vamos, no se preocupen, todo estará bien–dijo Yoh.

–Es cierto, sólo es una garúa–dije yo.

Pero después de unos minutos la garúa se había convertido en lluvia. Mi mirada se perdió entonces en la belleza del paisaje. Las hojas de los árboles perladas por la garúa, verdes, me recordaron a sus ojos. Aquellos ojos verdes…tropecé con una piedra y por poco no me fui directo al suelo. Para mi desgracia, la lluvia me volvía torpe…y romántica. En ese momento sentí un cosquilleo en mi nariz. Traté de apaciguarlo, pero fallé… ¡Achís! Estornudé. Recé en silencio que él no se diera vuelta… Pero, como siempre que confiaba mis deseos a la religión que nos obligaban a profesar en la escuela, sucedió todo lo contrario: Lyserg se me miró con sorpresa.

– ¿Estás bien?–me preguntó.

–Yo estoy…–iba a responderle, pero otro estornudo lo hizo por mí. Maldije por lo bajo a mis estornudos, que no solían ser discretos. Saqué un pañuelo del bolsillo de mi pantalón y soné la nariz.

–Me parece que no–me dijo con una sonrisa. ¡No! Otra vez esa sonrisa que me volvía loca, indefensa. Una parte de mí rogaba que esa sonrisa desapareciera; y otra no sólo la quería, sino que también ansiaba tenerlo por completo conmigo, a mi lado… 

**_Necesito tu amor, sólo quiero tu amor_**

**_Mientras nos moje la lluvia, que me abrigue tu calor_**

**_Que me mires a los ojos, igual que te miro yo_**

**_Que a tu corazón dormido lo despierte con mi amor_**

Me sorprendió cuando sentí sus masculinas manos sobre mis hombros. Me di vuelta y me encontré cubierta por esa especie de "impermeable" verde que él siempre llevaba puesto. Suerte que esa vez no se percató de mi sonrojo. No me dio tiempo ni de agradecerle; igual, estaba tan sorprendida por ese gesto gentil y caballeroso de su parte que ni reaccionar podía. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por una milésima de segundo y luego, se fue. Me quedé mirándolo embobada mientras se alejaba, con paso firme, de mi lado. Si tan sólo pudiera tenerlo cerca de mí más seguido, si no podía ser para siempre… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él, y sólo él, tenía ese mágico efecto en mí? Ningún otro chico me había hecho sentir algo igual o parecido a esto; sólo él, Lyserg Diethel, lo había logrado.

La risita de Mari, que ella débilmente intentaba sofocar, me bajó a la tierra.

– ¿Dónde estabas Na?–me dijo en voz baja– ¿En Lyserglandia?

–Sshhhhhhhh! ¡Cerrá el pico, cotorra!–la callé. Si Andy llegara a escucharla…no, ¡mejor no pensar en las consecuencias! Él es MUUUUY celoso conmigo. Demasiado. Un verdadero "cuida".

– ¡Miren!–dijo Andy, obviamente ajeno a mi problema y sordo a los comentarios pícaramente peligrosos (para mí y mis sentimientos) de Mari.

Todos miramos adonde nos señalaba Andy. Entonces vimos las luces de una ciudad y, frente a nosotros, el cartel de bienvenida. ¡Al fin!

– ¡YUUUUUUPIIIIIII!–Gritamos Horito y yo como unos reverendos locos, saltando por todos lados como si fuéramos conejos– ¡LLEGAMOS, LLEGAMOS! ¡VIIIIIIIIIIIVAAAAAAAAAAA!

Todos los demás nos miraban sorprendidos. o_O

– ¿Por qué tanta alegría?–protestó Ren–Espero que no se pongan así cada vez que lleguemos a un pueblo…

–Déjalos que se relajen, caminamos muchísimo y casi no descansamos… ¡jijijiji!–dijo Yoh, mientras nos contemplaba festejar la llegada.

–Mejor vamos a buscar el hospital–dijo Andy–. Mari necesita atención médica. –Señaló la herida que la chica tenía en su brazo. Horo y yo paramos nuestra danza de la alegría y seguimos a los demás.

Cuando llegamos al hospital nos dividimos en dos grupos: Mari y yo nos quedamos en el hospital, y el resto fue a recargar provisiones y buscar alojamiento. Mi amiga insistió en que su herida no era tan grave como para estar escoltada por todos ellos, así que nos quedamos las dos en la sala de guardia del minúsculo hospital.

–Y, ¿cómo es que te lo dio?–me preguntó Mari.

– ¿Darme que? ¿Quién?–repetí, más atontada que nunca. Además de torpe y romántica, la lluvia me atonta.

Mari señaló el abrigo de Lyserg como toda respuesta. Sentí como me sonrojaba, incluso el calor que despedían mis mejillas. En menos de lo que canta un gallo me había convertido en un bonito globo rojo humano, enorme, brillante como uno de esos carteles publicitarios que abundaban tanto en la gran Buenos Aires.

–Ah, ¿esto?–dije–Bueno, simplemente estornudé y él se dio cuenta…Y me dio esto.

–Estamos avanzando…–me dijo con picardía.

– ¡No!–respondí yo–No te hagas ilusiones…Seguro que él lo hizo porque le di pena, nada más.

–Señorita, es su turno–dijo una voz a Mari. Ella se levantó y entró a la sala, dejándome sola.

El curso de mis pensamientos se perdió mientras me sacaba mis anteojos que, mojados por la lluvia, me pedían a gritos que los limpiara. Odio sentirme incómoda, pensé mientras los secaba con el dobladillo de mi remera. Decidí sacármelos y descansar un rato. Decidí dormitar un rato. Es bueno estar sola a veces, pero no lo es ser solitaria. Y ahora me sentía así, solitaria. ¿Se habría sentido así Lyserg alguna vez? 

–Lyserg…–murmuré.

– ¿Si? ¿Dijiste algo?

Me sonrojé como loca. Waaaaaaaaaa!!!! Él estaba al lado mío y yo, como una perfecta tonta, no me había percatado. No sé, pero creo que mi estremecimiento lo asustó. Me quedé callada, incapaz de pronunciar ni la más simple palabra.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?–me preguntó.

–Bue, dale–accedí. ¡Cualquier cosa haría con tal de mirar tus ojos verdes!

– ¿Por qué estaban peleando con los hombres de Hao?

Uh, bueno... no es lo que me esperaba, pero… ¡bah! ¿Por qué me hago tantas ilusiones?

–Bueno, ese tal Hao apareció y me ofreció irme con él, pero yo (obviamente) le dije que no. Y por eso estábamos peleando. –Cuando nombré a ese tipo de pelo largo, Lyserg gruñó. ¿Por qué? No lo sé.

– ¿Y por qué no aceptaste?–me preguntó intrigado.

– ¿Estás loco? A mí no me interesa irme con alguien tan desgraciado como él. Es demasiado guacho. Además, no me gusta su manera de pensar. ¿Y por qué odiás tanto a Hao?

–Bueno, es una larga historia…

–La mía también–dije yo.

–Bueno, mi vida fue bastante normal…hasta unos 8 años atrás (yo tenía 6). Mi padre era un detective que usaba el browsing (radiestesia). Mi padre me presentó a Morphin. Él me dijo que ella había pertenecido a nuestra familia por mucho tiempo, y que era mi turno de que fuera mi compañera. Me advirtió que yo tenía que buscar la llave para liberarla de su jaula,  la cual estaba escondida por todo Londres. Bueno, la encontré; y cuando volví a mi casa (ya casi era de noche)…me encontré con lo peor que jamás podría imaginar. La casa estaba en llamas, y enfrente de mí estaba un chico algo más grande que yo, de pelo largo…mirándome.

–Hao–dije en voz baja. Sus ojos verdes demostraban verdadera tristeza mientras me contaba su historia.

**_Porque..._** **__**

**_Desde el día en que te conocí_**

**_No he dejado de pensar ni un segundo_**

**_que_****_ yo estoy enamorándome de ti_**

****

–Yo le pregunté dónde estaban mis padres, y ahí me di cuenta de que ellos…bueno, ya sabes.

–Hizo lo mismo de siempre–dije yo–. Le dijo a tu papá que te quería en su equipo de shamanes y como él se negó los mató a los dos. Qué amable–dije con marcada ironía.

–Bueno, así fue. Yo sólo entré al torneo para matar a Hao y vengar a mis padres.

– ¿Y no estuviste en las preliminares?–le pregunté.

–Le robé un oráculo virtual a un oficial, así pude entrar.

– ¿O sea que vos no querés ser el Shaman King?–pregunté, sorprendida. Él era la primera persona (sino la única) que no estaba en el torneo para ser Shaman King. –Bueno, tenés una muy buena razón para estar así… Si Hao le hubiera hecho algo a mis viejos yo estaría igual.

–Gracias. ¿Y tú? 

–Bueno…  Yo descubrí que podía ver espíritus cuando era chiquita. Una vez en mi barrio hubo un accidente de tránsito, y ahí murió un chico. Tres días después del accidente le dije a mi mamá que tenía un amigo nuevo. Se lo quise mostrar (y, de hecho, lo hice) pero ella me dijo que dejara de hacer bromas pesadas. Bueno, al principio pensaron que tenía amigos imaginarios; pero cambiaron de opinión cuando les dije que me había visitado mi abuela. Ella había muerto hacía un año, así que los dos empezaron a sospechar. Entonces llamaron a mi tío…y él les confirmó que era cierto. En ese verano me enseñó a manejar mi habilidad. Después de eso fui todos los veranos a entrenar, hasta que hace 5 años me dijeron que me mudaría con ellos para empezar el entrenamiento en serio. 

–Ahá ¿Y por qué entraste al torneo?–quiso saber él.

– ¿Yo? Bueno, yo quiero ser la Shaman King para traer la justicia a mi país. Allá las cosas están complicadas, hay mucha inseguridad. Mucha gente quiere justicia porque sufrieron mucho, además hay mucha discriminación (en especial con los indígenas). Y ni hablemos de las especies en vías de extinción. Pero lo que más quiero es sacarle de encima a mi viejo unos espíritus que lo molestan desde que tengo memoria.

– ¿Lo posesionaron alguna vez?–preguntó él.

–Hace mucho. Los médicos no entendían lo que le pasaba, decían (y siguen diciendo) que mi viejo está loco, que tenía ataques de epilepsia. Pero eso no es cierto. Ellos fueron una de las primeras cosas que pude "ver". Entonces ahí me di cuenta que había algo raro… Desde que empecé el entrenamiento se ponían nerviosos cada vez que volvía a mi ciudad para el año escolar. Ahora están tranquilos.

– ¿Qué les hiciste?

–Nada, sólo puse una barrera alrededor de mi casa. No lo molestarán hasta que el círculo desaparezca por completo. Por las dudas, claro, me di una vuelta por casa y reforcé el hechizo. Espero que cuando sea más fuerte pueda sacárselos de encima.

– ¿Exorcismo?

–No. Mi vieja me contó la historia de esos fantasmas. Mi viejo fue obligado a ir a la guerra. Esos son los espíritus de unos soldados ingleses, a quienes mi viejo mató en un enfrentamiento. Por supuesto, mi viejo se siente culpable por sus muertes; dice que es su castigo, que ellos permanezcan con él para siempre. Ya me cansé de decirle que esos espíritus tienen que ir a donde pertenecen. O les doy el descanso eterno o se vuelven a Inglaterra, con los suyos.

– ¿Tu padre fue a la guerra de…?–murmuró Lyserg.

–Sip, a las Malvinas. ¿No te diste cuenta de que Andy no te ve con buenos ojos? Jiji, él se tomó muy en serio el hecho de que tiene que cuidarme. Mi viejo no les tiene mucha simpatía a ustedes. Si hasta tuve que leer Harry Potter a escondidas… es un maniático, en eso los médicos tienen razón. –dije con una sonrisa. Enseguida me reprimí–Bueno, no es gracioso. Si no fuera por mi mamá estaríamos en la calle, papá no consigue trabajo por su condición de excombatiente. Lo discriminan por todos lados. –Suspiré–Allá en mi país no los quieren. Encima la pensión que le dan a mi viejo es una miseria, no alcanza para nada.

Me quedé en silencio. Jamás en mi vida le había contado mi historia completa a alguien que casi no conocía. Todavía no entendía porqué lo había hecho, pero tenerlo a mi lado me inspiraba una confianza que nunca habría pensado sentir. Daría cualquier cosa por quedarme para siempre al lado de él… ¡En serio!

****

**_Desde el día en que te vi_**

**_No he dejado de pensar ni un segundo_**

**_que_****_ yo estoy enamorándome de ti_**

–Esteeee…Lyserg–murmuré.

– ¿Si?

–La verdad que sos una muy buena persona…No merecés todo lo que te pasó.

–Gracias.

–…y por eso yo…_te amo_.

Me sonrojé. Apenas me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. Me levanté para irme, sin esperar su respuesta. Después de todo, ¿quién estaría tan loco para quererme? Nadie.

Sentí que alguien agarraba mi mano. Me di vuelta y me encontré con sus ojazos verdes, mirándome de esa manera que me encantaba.

–Nadia... yo también te amo. –me dijo.

Me senté de nuevo. Me perdí en la belleza de aquellos ojos, que tampoco se querían despegar de mí. Él se acercó lentamente a mí, y con dulzura acarició mi mejilla con una de sus tibias manos. No me acuerdo bien, pero creo que mientras sentía que estaba en el mismísimo paraíso le aparté un mechón de su verde cabello de la cara. Me tomó de las manos y, tímido, fue acercando sus labios a los míos.

Aquel beso, el primero de toda mi vida, fue algo que jamás podría (ni quiero) olvidar. Pese a todo lo que pasó después… jamás olvidaré la manera en que me besó aquella vez.

***

Habían vencido al vampiro que había lastimado a Lyserg. Yoh lo había hecho. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se iba? La realidad me golpeó cuando, horrorizada, vi a lo lejos a las 5 Lilys desmayadas. Entonces ellas… ¿habían luchado contra los X-Laws?

Lyserg se alejaba. Su figura medio desafinada se alejaba decidida hacia un hombre alto, rubio, cuya cara de superado no me gustó para nada. Lyserg se iba…se iba con los X-Laws… ¿POR QUÉ? No me iba a quedar así, sin una buena respuesta por su parte. Me levanté, y corrí hacia él.

–Lyserg Diethel, ¿por qué?–le pregunté, interponiéndome y cerrándole el paso.

Silencio.

– ¿Qué te pasa?–le dije– ¿Qué te hice yo? ¡DECÍMELO!

Me miró a los ojos. Aquellos ojos no eran los que yo conocía, los que me habían mirado con infinito cariño y amor tantas veces… Lo miré suplicante.

– ¿Por qué?–murmuré de nuevo. No podía ser; que después de tanto amor me dejara así, sin una razón coherente…

–No tengo nada contra ti, Nadia. –me dijo, con voz apagada.

– ¡Entonces no te vayas!–le rogué. Como toda respuesta me apartó de un manotón y siguió de largo.

–Adiós–fue todo lo que me dijo cuando pasó al lado mío. No, esto era un mal sueño, ¡no podía ser cierto! ¡No podía ser que él, mi primer amor correspondido, me dejara así!

La pequeña Milly intentó pararlo, tal como había hecho yo. Ella intentó detenerlo, aferrándose a sus pies; pero él respondió tan fríamente como conmigo: simplemente la apartó de una patada. Me dejé caer al verlo actuar así. ¿Dónde estaba el Lyserg Diethel que yo conocía, el que amé con todo mi corazón? El que me hablaba dulcemente al oído, que me hacía compañía en las noches frías, que me rodeaba con sus brazos con ternura… ¿dónde? Ya no podía aguantar las lágrimas. Un desgarrado sollozo se acopló con el mío. Lyserg, mi Lyserg… Volvé, por favor…

– ¡¡¡¡¡VOLVÉ, LYSERG!!!!! ¡¡¡¡NO ME DEJES SOLA!!!!

Hola gente!!! Cómo les va? Yo bien, entregándoles un nuevo capítulo de esta…telenovela? Sí, podría decirse que esto es medio como una telenovela…en fin… Voy a contestar el ÚNICO rewiew que recibí (que pasa? Hay escasez de lectores?) Bueno, entonces cambio el Summary… espero que eso funcione.

**_Expectra_**: esta vez hay un poco de humor…espero que te haya gustado las peleas Nadia/Ren. Y si, para mí Lyserg es mi príncipe verde (pero no se preocupen, soy tan buena que lo comparto). Esta historia se ubica antes de que aparecieran Anna y las demás, pero no dudes de que se van a cruzar en algún capítulo. Y respecto a los demás personajes… qué te parece? Espero más rewiews tuyos!

Antes de que me vaya, la canción es "Necesito tu amor" de Bandana. El problema es que la letra que bajé de internet no decía que se repetía todo 2 veces…me acabo de enterar ahora, pero me da fiaca rehacer TOOOOOODO el capítulo de vuelta… Entienden, no?

Saludos de Nadilius Weasley (FELIZ 2004!!!! ^_~)

_~*Soy Nadilius Weasley, una _Tamao_ que quiere ser como _Yoh_, cuyo espíritu acompañante es _Morphin_. _Hana, Hoshi, Sora_ es la canción que me representa, y mi tipo de chico es uno como _Lyserg_!!!*~_


	3. Sorpresas, peleas e incertidumbre

Capítulo 3: Sorpresas, peleas e incertidumbre

_Querido diario:_

_El mundo es una #@~%$& conmigo. Realmente… y perdonáme si soy maleducada con vos, pero necesito descargarme con alguien. Hace casi un mes que Lyserg se fue, y todavía me duele la manera en que me miró esa noche que me dijo adiós. ¿Acaso no lo amé lo suficiente? ¿Acaso yo no le dije que lo amaba con toda mi alma? Acaso…¿acaso la venganza es más importante que el amor? ¿Acaso mi amor le molestaba porque no le permitía vengarse de Hao?_

_¡Basta, Nadia, basta!  ¡Si seguís así vas a terminar odiándolo por algo que no te hizo! Aunque…bueno, mejor me callo._

_De acuerdo. No puedo odiarlo, no. No podría, ¡si lo amé tanto! Pero él es así, después de todo: el amor que nos profesábamos en cada beso, cada palabra, cada gesto suyo, me hizo sentir la persona más feliz del Universo. Y ahora, todo lo que queda de aquel amor es mi corazón hecho pedazos. No sé si él sentirá lo mismo que yo, no lo creo, pero aún así…tengo que seguir. No vine acá para desarmarme en lágrimas cada noche, vine para ser la Shaman King y traer la justicia que tanto clama mi pueblo. Tengo que entrenar, hacerme más fuerte. No por nada está Alicia acá. Es verdad, todavía no te la presenté. Bueno, lo voy a hacer ahora._

_Alicia es la hermana de Andy, o sea, que ella también es mi prima. No la conozco muy bien, ya que ella estuvo casi toda su vida en pleno contacto con diferentes tribus y comunidades indígenas de nuestro país. Ella se dedicó a aprender la mayor cantidad de técnicas de cada región que visitaba, para luego aplicar sus conocimientos en nosotros. T-T Lo que nos espera…_

Terminé de escribir. Es cierto todo lo que está ahí, en mi diario: no te amo, pero tampoco te odio. Tengo ganas de escribirte una carta, aunque sea para descargarme de todo lo que me atormenta en sueños. Si, tengo que admitirlo, a veces me siento culpable por todo esto.

En ese momento, vi una luz tenue iluminando mi ventana. Me asomé, y simplemente no creí lo que estaba viendo.

– ¿Morphin?–pregunté. Era imposible. ¡Si Morphin estaba siempre con Lyserg! Me quedé viéndola un segundo, muda, pero luego me apuré a abrirle mi ventana.

– ¿Estás bien?–le pregunté.

Cuando miré mejor, pude ver que ella estaba llorando. Algo andaba mal, seguro. ¡Morphin jamás lloraría! Me asomé y miré a ambos lados. No había nadie ¡Ella jamás dejaría solo a Lyserg! A menos que…a menos que él… No. No podía ser tan desgraciado. Sino, ¿con qué participaría en el torneo?

–Tomá–le dije. Se escurrió las lágrimas con mi pañuelo, que para ella era como una capa pequeña.

Me vino a la cabeza la imagen de los ángeles, los espíritus acompañantes de los X-Laws. Todos eran iguales, con muy pocas diferencias entre sí. Un momento. Si esos ángeles eran tan iguales…entonces… esos tipos abandonaron a sus espíritus acompañantes primero, para así poder tener un ángel a su cargo. 

El entendimiento me vino de golpe. Morphin estaba aquí no era porque Lyserg se lo había ordenado, todo lo contrario: él la había echado. Pero mejor era estar segura, preguntárselo. ¿Cómo?

– ¿Quién fue?–le dije, abrazándola con delicadeza– ¿Quién lo obligó?

Ella se puso a mi altura y tocó mi cabeza con sus manos. Inmediatamente aparecí en un descampado. A lo lejos pude ver a  aquel hombre, con cara de superado. De verlo nomás me dieron ganas de pegarle y hacerlo sufrir hasta matarlo. Me contuve y me acerqué lo más silenciosamente posible hacia ellos. Entonces pude ver a Lyserg y a Morphin, no muy lejos de mí. Lyserg le estaba diciendo algo parecido a que él tenía ganas de tener su propio ángel, a lo que el superado creído se volteó para encararlo. "¿Eres capaz de abandonar a tu hada Morphin?", le dijo. 

Todo se hizo borroso y sentí como que estaba suspendida en medio de la nada. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No estaré en la memoria de Morphin? Entonces sentí que todo se volvía más definido, y aparecí en otro lugar.

Era una especie de iglesia. En la parte más alta de ese edificio estaba Lyserg, sentado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él allá? Ni tuve que pensarlo otra vez, cuando mis pies se elevaron del suelo y me acerqué flotando hacia él. Era obvio que, si estaba en la memoria de alguien, las personas de ahí no pudieran verme. Sin embargo, me mantuve a una distancia segura de él, mirándolo. Su rostro mostraba que estaba muy pensativo. "En qué" ahora era mi pregunta. De repente saltó de dónde estaba, aterrizando milagrosamente sano, y empezó a correr, sin una razón visible. Me apresuré a seguirle, tal y como Morphin también hacía. En un momento el chico se dio vuelta y miró a su hada. Me quedé de piedra al ver la fría manera en que miraba a la pobre Morphin. No, definitivamente ése no era el Lyserg Diethel que yo había conocido alguna vez. El hada se quedó de piedra, luego reaccionó y se fue volando en dirección opuesta. Seguirla era lo único que podía hacer, ya que estaba en sus recuerdos. Mis pies se elevaron de la tierra e, ingrávida, me dispuse a ir donde mi alada amiga fuera.

Ella fue volando hacia la aldea, más específicamente hacia una de las casas. Ella se hizo más brillante al llegar, y lanzó ahí una especie de lluvia de estrellitas. La puerta se abrió y pronto reconocí a quienes salieron de ahí. Yoh, Ryuu, Horo, Ren y dos personas que yo no conocía salieron acudieron al llamado de la  pequeña Morphin, quien les indicó el camino hacia Lyserg. Cuando llegamos de vuelta a la iglesia (el cuartel general de los X-Laws, sin duda) vimos que algunos estaban peleando, el creído rubio entre ellos. Me llamó la atención una mujer de mediana edad, que también vestía el uniforme del grupo. ¿Ella era también estaba con ellos? Hasta ahora sólo había oído rumores acerca que la única mujer entre todo el grupo era la líder, una niñita que debía ser de mi edad. Lyserg estaba parado ahí, pero no hacía nada (claro, si Morphin estaba con nosotros). Los enemigos eran tres hombres de negro, los cuales reconocí con facilidad. Esos hombres habían derrotado, en partidos anteriores que Alicia nos había obligado a ver, sin piedad a sus contrincantes.

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio. Los X-Laws miraban a Yoh y cía con seriedad (y superioridad, en el caso del rubio) y mis amigos les devolvían la mirada. Entonces Lyserg, sorprendiendo a todos, reprendió con dureza a Morphin. Me quedé dura… ¿Acaso pedir ayuda era avergonzarlo? Ryuu estaba pasando lo mismo que yo, pensé, al ver el horror plasmado en su rostro. En ese momento Lyserg se dio vuelta y, para nuestra sorpresa, se quitó el precioso regalo de sus padres.

Todo volvió a ser borroso de nuevo. Sentí que volvía a la normalidad, y abrí los ojos, ligeramente mareada. Morphin me miró a los ojos.

–Así que fue ése…–murmuré. Ella volvió a llorar. –Está bien, flaca, vos no tenés la culpa. ¡Fue ese creído! ¡Ya va a ver lo que es bueno! ¡Le voy a dar un tortazo que lo va a dejar estampado contra su maldito ángel!–dije, mientras que hacía como que le daba una piña a alguien invisible. Como no cambiaba de opinión, intenté de nuevo. –De acuerdo. El Lyserg que conocimos ya no existe más…está muerto.

Se volteó y asintió en silencio, dándome la razón.

–Pero eso no significa que no podamos resucitarlo, ¿no?–le dije, guiñándole un ojo.

Se secó las lágrimas que le quedaban y se me acercó.

– ¿Qué decís? ¿Trato?–le pregunté, extendiéndole mi mano.

Agarró mi dedo meñique y lo estrechó, sonriendo.

Sí, trato hecho, Morphin.

***

– ¡Se me ponen ya mismo a correr 50 kilómetros! ¡Y no vuelvan hasta la tarde! ¡YA!

Andy y Mari empezaron a correr. Antes de que me fuera, Alicia me recordó que hoy era mi turno de hacer la cena.

–Si que Alicia está en estricta… ¡Es un demonio!–dijo Andy, a quien no me costó alcanzar.

–Ja, ya no es más la "dulce hermanita", ¿no?–le dije en broma.

–Mírenlo del lado bueno, vamos a estar en línea para el verano…–opinó Mari.

– ¡Entonces prefiero ser gorda para siempre!–chillé– ¡Cualquier cosa menos esto!

–Me voy a morir de cansancio–dijo Andy.

Trotamos cinco minutos sin hablar. Doblamos una curva y nos encontramos con que el camino se dividía en tres más pequeños.

–Bueno–dije yo, señalando al del medio–yo me voy por este.

Mari eligió el de la derecha, y Andy no tuvo otra que irse por el de la izquierda. Yo seguí trotando por las calles de la aldea. En un momento me pareció escuchar una voz conocida.

–No, Annita, por favor… ¡Te lo ruego!

–NO.

Paré de trotar y me asomé. Estaba en el mismo lugar que había visto en la memoria de Morphin. Yoh Asakura estaba sosteniendo una gran pila de ladrillos con las manos, aguantando apenas y lloriqueando de vez en cuando.

– ¿Qué te pasa Yoh?–le pregunté, acercándome.

– ¡Ah! Hola, Nadia–me dijo–Estoy en entrenamiento.

–Yo también–respondí–. 50 kilómetros o si no la muerte. ¿Y los demás?

–Horo-horo también está entrenando, Ren fue a dar una vuelta y Ryuu está llorando a lágrima viva. –me comentó. Miró a todos lados– ¿Hay alguien?

–No–dije, sin entender nada.

– ¡Uf, que suerte!–suspiró– ¿Me ayudás a sacarme esto?–dijo, señalando con la cabeza los ladrillos.

– ¿Qué le pasó a Ryuu?–le pregunté, mientras le daba una mano. – ¿Por qué está así?

Iba a contestarme, cuando una voz nos sorprendió.

–Después del almuerzo quiero que corras 50 kilómetros, Yoh. –dijo una chica rubia, con una cara que me hizo acordar a Alicia. – ¿Y quién eres tú?–me preguntó, mirándome de una manera que me congeló.

– ¡Ah! Ella es Nadia…–me presentó Yoh, con una sonrisita.

–Tú eres del equipo Trimarán, ¿no?–me preguntó la chica.

–Sip–respondí. Wow, ¿cómo sabía tanto de mí?

–Yo soy Anna Kyouyama–dijo la chica rubia–la futura esposa de Yoh, el próximo Shaman King.

–Mucho gusto–dije yo. Traté de obviar el hecho de que la Anna estuviera segurísima de que Yoh iba a ganar. Primero iba a tener que vérselas con nosotros tres, pensé.

–Oye, Nadia, ¿no quieres quedarte a almorzar?–me preguntó Yoh.

–Bueno,  yo…–El rugido feroz de mis tripas me interrumpió. ¡El almuerzo!

–JIJIJI–dijo Yoh, riéndose–Me parece que si…

Cinco minutos después estábamos comiendo todos juntos. Horo se puso muy contento de verme, tal como yo. El tiburonazo me saludó muy secamente, a lo que yo respondí sacándole la lengua. ¿Ryuu? No lo vi. Los chicos me presentaron a otras personas: Jun, la hermana mayor de Ren (una chica muuy educada), Pirika, la hermana de Horito (una piba medio hiperactiva) y Tamao, una chica algo tímida que me cayó bastante bien. También conocí a Manta Oyamada, el mejor amigo de Yoh, Fausto y Chocolove, un flaquito simpático.

– ¿Y Ryuu?–preguntó Manta a nadie en especial.

–Sigue encerrado…–dijo Horo-horo, mientras atacaba a una hamburguesa colosal.

–A propósito, ¿qué le pasó?–pregunté yo.

Todos se quedaron mirando el suelo, sin saber qué decrime.

–Lyserg–dijo Yoh, mirándome a los ojos.

– ¿Qué pasó ahora con él?–dije yo.

– ¿No te enteraste?–me dijo Ren, con una cara tan seria que me asustó.

– ¿Si me enteré de qué?–dije.

–Abandonó a Morphin–respondió Yoh.

–Ah, si. Eso ya lo sabía–dije más tranquila–. Está con nosotros.

– ¿En serio?–me preguntó Manta.

–Sip. Vino hace como una semana. Me mostró todo lo que pasó. Me dio lástima verla así, llorando...

–Ese chico está muy cambiado–opinó Horo–Desde que se fue con los X-Laws no es el mismo.

–Seguro que le hicieron algo–dije yo–Todavía no puedo creer que haya tratado así a Morphin…

–Probablemente le lavaron el cerebro–arriesgó Anna, después de beber un sorbo de té.

–Creí que quería sentirse parte de un grupo, por eso lo dejé irse con los X-Laws. –Dijo Yoh. –Pero esto es diferente.

–Es cierto, incluso casi mató a sus oponentes una vez. –dijo Manta– ¿Se acuerdan?

–Ah, ¡cuando conocimos a esos tipos de Fríolandia, pue'!–dijo Chocolove. Inmediatamente Horo y Ren le atestaron sendos golpes al chico.

– ¡No sean así!–dije yo. –Pobreshito.

–Si lo tuvieras todo el tiempo así, con esos chistecitos estúpidos, ya estarías harta–dijo Ren.

–Ay, si, mirá quién habla…si vos no te aguantás nada…–le respondí al tiburón. Ja, ¡cómo me moría por decirle esto!

– ¿Quieres pelea?–me retó Ren.

–Bueno, si querés tanto te doy el gusto, tiburonazo–le dije.

– ¿Qué dijiste, cuatro ojos?–repitó enfadado.

–T-I-B-U-R-O-N-A-Z-O–dije, letra por letra.

– ¡Repítelo!

–Tiburonazo, tiburonazo, tiburonazo…–repetí. Simplemente no puedo evitarlo, ¡es tan gracioso cuando está enojado! Es algo más fuerte que yo.

–Como te habrás dado cuenta, Chocolove, ellos dos también son buenos amigos…–dijo Yoh al Choco. No pude evitarlo más, empecé a reírme como loca. En poco tiempo todos estábamos riendo, salvo Ren.

Después nos quedamos un rato en silencio. Traté de digerir las cosas que me estaban contando. Así que ellos también se habían dado cuenta de que él estaba cambiado…

–La verdad, ¿qué quieren que les diga? Me da la impresión de que no está feliz…–murmuré, volviendo al tema principal.

– ¿Qué?–me preguntó Fausto– ¿Lo has visto?

Miré a mi lado y luego dije en voz muy baja.

–No estoy nada segura, pero creo que le mandaron espiarme.

–No me digas, no es posible–intervino Jun.

–Conociéndolos a ésos, no me sorprendería. –dije yo.

–Cambiando de tema–dijo Yoh–vimos su última batalla. ¡Estuvieron geniales!

– ¿Pero por qué se cambiaron el nombre?–me preguntó Manta– ¿No eran "El equipo de la Patagonia"?

–Sip, pero como Mari no es de ahí, decidimos cambiar el nombre. –respondí. –Ahora somos "el equipo Trimarán".

– ¿Trimarán?

–Sip. Tri(nidad)Mar(iana)An(drés)–expliqué. –Si dejan las primeras letras de nuestros nombres…

–Jijijijijiji! Ya entiendo. –dijo Yoh con una risita.

– ¿Y la "tri" de quién es?–preguntó Horo.

–Es por tu primer nombre, ¿no?–dijo Anna, mirándome.

–Sip. Era un poco largo "Trinidad Nadia Obarrio"–dije yo. –Además, no me gusta mi primer nombre…–Mejor dicho, me trae malos recuerdos de los tiempos en los que vivía en Buenos Aires.

Pasé una tarde muy agradable. Luego del almuerzo, corrí con Yoh los 50 kilómetros. Aproveché para correr de más, cosa que me haría bien. Le di el gusto a Ren y estuvimos peleando un buen rato; además charlé muuucho con las chicas. Hacia las cinco y media de la tarde me despedí de los chicos, diciéndoles que hoy me tocaba hacer la cena. Yoh y Horo se ofrecieron a acompañarme, ya que tenían que comprar algunas cosas.

– ¿Podés con todo?–le pregunté a Horo, que cargaba las bolsas más pesadas.

–Sí, no te preocupes.

– ¿Pero en serio no querés que te ayude?–le dije–No me molesta llevar algunas…

– ¡Que no!–me dijo, fingiendo estar enojado.

–Señorita Nadia, ¿Qué piensa cocinar?–me preguntó Elal, en su forma de Hitodama.

–No, no. ¡Sorpresa!–dije yo.

–Hace mucho que no tenemos una batalla, señorita, ¿cree que eso sea normal?–me preguntó Elal.

–Seguro. Además es mejor para nosotros, tenemos más tiempo para mejorar… ¿no te parece bueno eso?–le respondí.

–Es cierto–murmuró Horo–a nosotros nos pasa lo mismo…

–No hay que preocuparse, todo está bien, ¿no?–nos dijo Yoh.

– ¡Ahá!–asentí–Los oficiales tienen mucho trabajo, como hay tantos participantes…

–Con que aquí estás…te estábamos buscando–dijo una voz. Todos nos dimos vuelta, para encontrarnos con las personas que menos quería ver en este momento: Lyserg y el rubio superado.

–Nadia…tranquizate–me dijo Yoh–Nosotros nos encargamos de esto.

–Esta vez no es con ustedes–dijo el rubio–. Esto es algo entre ella y nosotros.

– ¿Con Nadia?–murmuró Horo.

–Señorita…–comenzó Elal.

–No, quédense acá. –le respondí. Ignoré los comentarios los chicos y di un paso adelante.

–Hasta que aparecen–dije yo. –Ya me estaban empezando a pudrir. ¿No saben que es de mala educación espiar a las personas? A veces son molestos como moscas.

El rubio miró de manera fulminante a Lyserg, pero antes de que le golpeara intervine yo.

–No culpes al chico, hizo un trabajo impecable. Lo descubrí yo solita, mejor dicho, lo sentí. ¿Y para qué vienen? Vamos, bajen. ¿Qué? ¿Me tienen miedo?

El rubio se adelantó. De un salto estuvo en el suelo. Lyserg lo imitó y me miró de esa manera tan fría que me daba lástima. Realmente estaba cambiado. Ya no era él mismo, pensé. Mantenía mucha distancia.

–La doncella Jeanne está realmente interesada en traer la paz tanto como tú, Nadia. Ella es la enviada de Dios, la personificación de la justicia divina en este mundo. ¿No te parece maravilloso?–me dijo. El tono que usó me dio a entender que me estaba casi obligando. –Nos serías muy útil en la lucha contra Hao.

–Te memorizaste bien el discurso. Muy bien, pero tenés dos errores: primero, sabés bien que no creo ni en Dios ni en los enviados, y segundo, no soy ninguna herramienta. –Para eso me iba con Hao, pensé. Por lo menos él era más educado que estos patéticos X-Laws. –Además, sos la persona menos indicada para hablar de justicia. ¿Te parece justo todas esas muertes que causaron tus compañeros? ¿Te parece justo habernos abandonado así, sin palabras? ¿Te parece justo hacer sufrir a tu compañera de casi toda la vida? Me das lástima. Creí que me eras inteligente, pero veo que me equivoqué.

–A veces la justicia tiene que mostrar su lado más cruel–me respondió el rubio, mientras se acomodaba sus lentes y me miraba con sorna.

–Entonces no es justicia–respondí yo.

Nos quedamos un rato mirándonos con una mezcla de odio, rabia e insolencia. Atrás mío, Yoh y Horo se preparaban por las dudas. Si Lyserg pensaba que haría todo lo que él me dijera, estaba muy equivocado… En ese momento sonó mi oráculo virtual. Miré y me quedé durita como piedra: nuestro equipo tenía que pelear contra los X-Laws, pasado mañana a la tarde. Entonces me di cuenta de que ellos estaban haciendo lo mismo que yo.

–Vaya, vaya… Parece que tendré que pelear contigo…–dijo el rubio.

–Entonces, ¿por qué no arreglamos esto ahí?–le ofrecí yo. –Entonces vamos a ver quién tiene la razón.

Los Lyserg y el rubio pasaron delante de nosotros dos sin inmutarse. Cuando el chico pasó delante de mí le solté algo que hacía mucho que moría por decirle.

–Sos un reverendo idiota.

El rubio y Lyserg se alejaron. Horo e Yoh me miraron con la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos.

–Nadia…

– ¿Qué?–le pregunté yo.

– ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?–dijo Horo–No será fácil ganarles…

Intenté contestarle, pero no pude. Empecé a sentir cansancio, como si me hubiera invadido una acometida de sueño. Decididamente no me sentía mal, pero tampoco comprendía que me estaba pasando. Y cuando menos me lo esperé, me dormí.

***

Estaba flotando. Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que estaba en un bosque. Escuché unas voces y, movida por la curiosidad, me acerqué hacia donde me parecía que provenían. Lo que vi me dejó helada.

Lyserg tenía atrapado al pequeño Manta. Ryuu intentaba convencerlo de que soltara al chiquitín, pero el peliverdoso se alejó. Le dijo algo parecido a "dile a Yoh que si quiere ver a su amigo…", en fin. No recordé mucho más, porque entonces tuve como otro flash. Una niña de pelo largísimo estaba… ¿cómo decirlo? Parecía estar abriendo con su propio poder una especie de puerta gigante. Abajo, estaban Yoh y los demás. ¿Qué significaba eso? Todo volvió a ser borroso, y entonces pude ver al espíritu del fuego, que tenía atrapada en sus manazas a la chica de recién. La quemaba, la iba a matar… No pude ver más, ya que unas voces me bajaron a la realidad.

–Atrás–dijo una chica.

– ¿Va a estar bien, Anna?–preguntó una voz vagamente conocida.

–Sí, no es nada. Parece que entró en una especie de trance.

– ¡Eso es imposible!–dijo un chico–Jamás mostró signos de…

– ¡Silencio! Está despertando.

Abrí los ojos. Miré y me di cuenta de que me habían quitado los anteojos. Haciendo un esfuerzo considerable (no sólo era la miopía, sino también el cansancio), vi que todos estaban al lado mío. Alicia, Mari y Andy me miraban asustados.

– ¿Qué pasó?–pregunté.

–Te desmayaste–dijo Mari.

– ¿Qué me desmayé?–repetí. ¡No entendía nada!

–Ahá. Después de la "visita" de, bueno…de _ésos_ te desmayaste. –me dijo Horo– ¿No te acuerdas de nada?

–Maso.

–Nos tenías preocupada, Na. Ya era muy tarde cuando vino Elal a avisarnos…–dijo Alicia.

–Sip. Morphin salió disparada hacia acá, y nosotros la seguimos…–relató Andy.

– ¿Morphin? ¿Está acá?–pregunté. Ni tuve que decirlo dos veces, que ella se acercó a mí. Sus ojos me decían que ella también estaba preocupada.

–Me gustaría preguntarte algo, Nadia–me dijo Annita. – ¿Es la primera vez que te pasa esto?

–Sí.

– ¿No sentiste algo raro antes de desmayarte?–me preguntó Alicia.

–Bueno…me pareció que alguien me estaba llamando, pero nada más–respondí.

–Ya veo…–Murmuró ella.

– ¿Pasa algo malo?–le preguntó Mari.

– ¿Soñaste algo raro?–me dijo Anna.

–Bueno, sí. Pero no recuerdo muy bien qué fue. –respondí.

– ¡Digan que pasa!–chilló Horo, que estaba más perdido que yo.

–Bueno, me parece que algo o alguien le despertó una especie de poder a Nadia–dijo Alicia, con cara de captar la idea.

–Exacto–dijo Anna–. Pueden haber sido varias cosas, no sé…

–Pero el hecho de que haya estado en trance es curioso…–murmuró Alicia.

– ¡Bueno, basta!–chillé. –Vamos, tengo que entrenar.

–Nadia, por lo de pasado mañana no te preocupes. –Dijo Andy.

–Es cierto, si no te sentís bien vamos a pelear por vos–me advirtió Mari

–No. Chicos, voy a pelear yo sola–dije, dejando sorprendida a medio mundo.

– ¿Por qué?–preguntó Alicia.

–Tengo que arreglar cuentas con un rubio imbécil, creído, insoportable, abusador de menores…–murmuré.

–Se refiere a Marco–dijo Yoh, mientras entraba a la habitación. En sus manos tenía… ¿tenía mis anteojos?

– ¿Marco?–repitió Mari– ¿Y ése quién es?

–Es uno de los X-Laws–dijo Fausto. 

– ¿QUÉ?–repitió Andy. –Nadia… ¿viste a los X-Laws?

–Algo así–dije– ¿Te acordás que te dije que me parecía que me estaban vigilando?–Andy asintió–Bueno, eran ellos.

– ¿Pero por qué?–Preguntó Mari.

–Tres palabras: lucha contra Hao. Me quieren para eso. –respondí.

– ¿Pero por qué te peleaste con ese tal Marco?–me preguntó Alicia.

–Me hartó. Cuánto te apuesto que ése le lavó el cerebro a Lyserg.

–Puede ser–me dijo Anna.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a la pensión donde estábamos viviendo, los cuatro no paramos de discutir. Al final pude convencer a mis otros dos compañeros de no intervenir en la próxima pelea, diciéndoles que esto era un asunto entre el odioso Marco y yo.

Yoh me había limpiado mis anteojos, no sin antes contarme de que tenía suerte de que no se hubieran roto. Los miré.

– ¿Vas a usarlos en la pelea?–me preguntó Alicia.

–No. No quiero que se rompan–le respondí–. Además, por una vez que no los use no me voy a morir. Igual, no hay mucha diferencia. Lo que si quiero que me saquen son estos molestos aparatos…

–Dale, aguantá un poco más–me dijo Andy. –Supongo que la próxima vez que vayas con la dentista te los sacan.

–Ojalá–suspiré–.No soporto tener que estar cinco minutos lavándome los dientes…

***

(Mariana POV) 

Mañana es la pelea contra los X-Laws y Nadia no se dio ni un mísero descanso en todo lo que va del día. Está muy nerviosa, porque no dejó ni un segundo de practicar. Andy y Alicia están tan preocupados por ella como yo. Ahora está internada en la profundidad del bosque, practicando puntería con Elal.

Yoh Asakura y los demás nos vinieron a visitar recién. Nos comentaron que van a ir mañana a verla. Les dije que desde la llegada de Morphin Nadia está muy pensativa. Yoh me respondió que es normal, que después de tanto tiempo sin ver a Lyserg, recibir una noticia suya de ese tipo era algo chocante para alguien como ella. 

Sin embargo, hay algo que todavía no entiendo: ¿por qué tanto interés en Nadia? Primero Hao, ahora los X-Laws. ¿Qué hay en ella que les importe tanto? Estoy segura de que Alicia lo sabe, pero no sé por qué no me lo quiere decir. ¿Acaso es algo muy importante? La verdad es que me gustaría saberlo.

Bueno, con esto termina el capítulo nº3. La verdad que al principio iba a ser 99% la amistad Morphin-Nadia, pero después me entró la inspiración y terminé haciendo algo totalmente distinto…cosas que pasan. En el próximo capítulo se viene mi parte favorita del fic (por lo menos para mí): la pelea Marco-Nadia!!! JIJIJI, como miembra del club Anti-Marco, prometo despedazarlo y humillarlo hasta volverlo loco… MUAHAHAHAHA!!! *La super risa diabólica de Nadilius Weasley* Ahora es tiempo de contestar rewiews.

**_AngelShikonExpectra1_****_ (antes Expectra): _**¡Por fin Nadia conoció a Annita! Aunque, como ya viste, Nadia ya tiene una especie de "Anna" que aguantar… T-T ¡Pobres chicos! Mínima participación de Tamao (la tengo reservada para otro fic) y poquísimo Ren-Nadia, pero no te preocupes… ¡esto no terminó! *_* Lo prometo. ^^

**_Keiko_****_-sk:_** lo mismo que a Expectra (poco humor y muucho angst). Acá le sigo con otro capítulo, espero que te guste.

Nos vemos en el próximo chap!

Nadilius Weasley

_~*Soy Nadilius Weasley, una _Tamao_ que quiere ser como _Yoh_, cuyo espíritu acompañante es _Morphin_. _Hana, Hoshi, Sora_ es la canción que me representa, y mi tipo de chico es uno como _Lyserg_!!!*~_


	4. Nadia vs Marco

HOLA!! Cómo 'tan? Acá dejo un nuevo capítulo, el nº4. ¡ATENCIÓN! Si eres fanático/a de Marco, te invito a no leer este capítulo y esperar al próximo. Sip? Entendido? Bueno, entonces vamos a otras cosas.

Este capítulo está dedicado a la gente del club anti-Marco de los foros de SL (no, este fic no es por el concurso, sólo se lo dedico a uds!!) y a cualquiera que lea este fic. También agradezco a Keiko-sk por su rewiew ¡me hace TAN feliz! T-T

Capítulo 4: Nadia vs. Marco 

Hoy era el "Día D", como lo había llamado Andy en broma. El despertador sonó puntualmente a las seis de la mañana. Me vestí en silencio, tomé mis armas y salí de la habitación.

–Elal–dije.

– ¿Me llamó, señorita?– me preguntó.

–Vamos. Nos están esperando–lo apuré.

Emprendimos silenciosos el camino hacia el bosque cercano a la aldea. En un momento Elal me hizo una pregunta.

–Señorita, ¿está segura de que ese hombre es una buena persona?–preguntó–. Recuerde que su madre le dijo…

–… que no confíe en desconocidos, lo sé. –completé. –Está bien, sé que ese hombre es bueno…tengo el presentimiento.

Seguimos caminando. Cuando menos lo esperé me había hundido en el pozo sin final de mis pensamientos.

En ese momento algo me pasó rozando.

– ¡Elal!–grité automáticamente– ¡Posesión de objetos!

¡La arquera Nadia estaba lista! Fui esquivando cada uno de los ataques, cosa que me costó bastante. No pude hacerlo por mucho tiempo más, ya que un segundo enemigo invisible se sumó. Pegué un salto y me alejé momentáneamente de mis invisibles oponentes.

–Señorita, ¿qué piensa hacer?

–Voy a intentar algo–murmuré. Cerré los ojos.

"Concentrate y tratá de buscar la fuente", me había dicho una vez Alicia, mientras entrenábamos. "La fuente es el lugar donde hay mayor concentración de poder, en este caso, espiritual. Si buscás el lugar donde hay más poder vas a encontrar la fuente."

Donde el poder se concentra…eso es la fuente. Hay tres. Dos grandes concentraciones, y una menor. Pero, ¿dónde? Concentrate, Trini, concentrate…

– ¡Lo tengo!

Bajé de donde estaba. Tiré una flecha para un lado y las boleadoras a otro. Entonces escuché dos ruidos sordos. Silencio y luego…

– ¡YA ME LAS PAGARÁS, CUATRO OJOS!!

– ¿Estás bien, Koloro?

– ¿'Tan bien, chicos?–les pregunté, acercándome. Horo-horo y Ren habían sido mis atacantes, ¿por qué?

–Yo sí–dijo Horito. Koloro me saludó, alegre.

–No me toques–advirtió Ren, rechazando a toda costa mi ayuda.

–Amargado…–le respondí.

–Lo hiciste muy bien, pero necesitas más práctica–dijo una voz. Nos dimos vuelta.

La persona que había hablado era un hombre, de mediana edad. Una máscara cubría su rostro, y vestía ropas que me indicaron que debía de ser japonés.

– ¡Ah! Muy buenos días, señor–saludé.

– ¿Lo conoces?–preguntó Horo-horo.

–Sip. Me dijo que me quería ayudar con lo de hoy… y yo acepté. –respondí.

–Deberías ser un poco más desconfiada–me espetó Ren.

–Me gusta confiar en mi instinto pero…Muchias gracias, tiburón–respondí con una sonrisa–. ¿Sabés qué? Lo voy a tener en cuenta.

– ¿Estás lista?–me preguntó el hombre. –Tenemos mucho tiempo…

–Muchas gracias–dije primero yo–no debería haberse molestado…

–No es nada. –respondió el hombre. –Ahora bien, ¿te gustaría pelear con un equipo entero? ¿O prefieres contra alguien de mayor nivel espiritual?

–Lo más difícil. –respondí.

Así comenzó el arduo entrenamiento… Pero ya estoy decidida: amigo, te voy a resucitar…aunque tenga que entregar mi vida. Preparate, depravado…acá llegó tu peor pesadilla.

***

–Dale. –me dijo Alicia. –Tomate otro.

17.00 Faltaba tan sólo una hora y estaba cumpliendo con las misteriosas cábalas de Alicia, las cuales eran infaltables antes de cualquier pelea por las eliminatorias. Ahora estaba con la del mate, y después vendría…

– ¡Basta!–dije yo–Uno más y voy a terminar viviendo en el baño.

–Bueno–aceptó Alicia. –Entonces…vayan vistiéndose. 

–Yochi, nos podemos cambiar en el estadio–le dijo Andy.

Esa es la cábala más grande que tiene Alicia: nuestra vestimenta. Que Mari quiera usar la ropa tradicional de su comunidad, vaya y pase…pero lo que Alicia nos hace a Andy y a mí... no tiene comparación: nos usa como maniquíes humanos. Tenemos que usar los trajes que ella misma nos diseñó. 

17.10 Salimos de nuestro departamento, con rumbo al estadio. Morphin quiso venir con nosotros a ver la pelea, aunque yo le dije que no. No quiero verla triste cuando vea a Lyserg… Aunque, después de todo, no hay nada de malo en eso; el que tiene que estar triste es Lyserg, no Morphin.

17.30 Llegamos al estadio. Saqué de mi mochila la ropa que usaba para estos momentos. No es que no me guste, es que usar un traje al mejor estilo The Matrix a veces es…incómodo (especialmente cuando salto). Pero no me puedo quejar de los colores, ¡es tan alegre! Me vestí con movimientos increíblemente torpes.

–Nadia, tranqui–me dijo Mari, cuando salí. –No te preocupes.

– ¡Todo se solucionará!–dije yo, recordando a Yoh y su frase favorita.

–Eso es cierto, ¡JIJIJIJI!–Dijo alguien. Me di vuelta y me encontré con…

– ¡Yoh!–Dije, contenta. También estaba el resto del Funbari Onsen Team, el equipo del tiburonazo, Anna y las demás chicas.

– ¿Pensaste que te íbamos a dejar sola?–Dijo Horo.

–Es cierto, Lyserg también es nuestro amigo–dijo Ryuu. –Tenía ganas de gastarlo a Ryuu, ya que él quería algo más que la amistad del peliverdoso.

17.45

–Nadia, ¡mucha suerte!–dijo una niña pequeña miré bien…

– ¡Mily! ¿Qué hacés acá?–Pregunté.

–Mily insistió en venir–dijo Shalona.

–Ya casi es la hora–dijo Alicia.

–Sip.

17.55 Llegó el momento. En sólo cinco minutos le daría al peliverdoso la lección de su vida…Y de paso, me sacaría a esos inútiles, debiluchos, cobardes X-Laws de encima. No tengo nada de que preocuparme, porque todo va a estar bien.

***

–Conocen las reglas. El primero que pierda su posesión perderá. ¿Entendido?

Nadia asintió. Marco hizo lo mismo.

–Entonces… ¡EMPIEZEN!

–Sacálos a ellos de esto–dijo Nadia, señalando con la cabeza a la mujer y a Lyserg –Marco, ¡esto es algo entre vos y yo!

El mencionado se limitó a sonreír socarronamente

– ¿Cómo averiguaste mi nombre?–preguntó, mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.

–De la misma manera que supiste el mío–respondió la chica–. Contactos.

– ¿Y entonces, que pasará si yo gano?

–Si vos ganás, yo me uno a su grupete–respondió Nadia, como dando por sentado que no sería así. –Y si yo gano, ustedes dejarán de joder a mi grupo y a mí. ¿Qué te parece?

–Perfecto. Ve despidiéndote de tus amigos, porque serás uno de los nuestros–dijo el rubio.

–No estés tan seguro–le advirtió la chica–. Yo no te voy a hacer las cosas fáciles.

–Lyserg, presta atención–dijo Marco al chico–así hay que comportarse.

–Eso, chiquitín, obedecé a tu maestro–dijo la chica con ironía–. A ver si podés aprender algo más importante que el chamuyo de este creído.

Lyserg tragó saliva. ¿Chiquitín? ¿Pero quién se creía ella para llamarlo así? Bueno, ya Marco le daría su merecido por haberlos insultado de esa manera.

– ¿Por qué no ataca?–se dijo Horo-horo.

–Hay muchas maneras de atacar a tu enemigo–dijo Alicia–. No sólo físicamente.

– ¿Creen que Nadia esté haciendo lo correcto?–preguntó Manta. –Provocarlo sólo hará todo más difícil…

–Al contrario–dijo Anna–es una táctica muy ingeniosa.

– ¡Miren!–dijo Pilika. Todos se precipitaron a mirar.

Nadia ya había hecho su posesión de objetos, y Marco había invocado a su arcángel. La monstruosa posesión del rubio se avalanzó sobre la minúscula arquera, que era una hormiguita si se la comparaba con ese coloso…

BOOOOOOOM!!! El golpe levantó una polvareda enorme. Durante unos minutos ninguno pudo ver absolutamente nada. 

– ¿Ya está? ¿Gané? ¡Fue tan fácil!–se jactó el rubio

– ¡Señorita Nadia!–murmuró Tamao, mientras se tapaba los ojos.

–No se preocupen, ¡miren!–dijo Yoh.

Tamao abrió los ojos y se quedó sin habla. Horo-horo y Ren coincidieron por primera vez en algo: los dos chillaron a la vez un "¡Vamos, Nadia!" bien aludible. Luego se miraron con odio. Anna y Alicia se sonrieron, cómplices. Manta murmuró un "wow". Ryuu se puso a vitorear como loco.

Nadia estaba diez metros arriba del arcángel, literalmente flotando en el aire.

– ¿Cómo puede ser?–murmuró el rubio.

– ¡Frío, frío! ¡Gélido!–dijo Nadia, gastándolo. – ¿Este es todo tu poder?

– ¡Cállate!

Marco no pudo ni decir nada, cuando una lluvia de flechas arreció con fuerza. Él y su arcángel se mantuvieron indiferentes al ataque

– ¿Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer?–le preguntó, mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.

Nadia aterrizó suavemente en el suelo. Encaró a su oponente con decisión.

– ¿Qué? ¿Ya te cansaste? ¡Si esto es para entrar en calor!–dijo la chica.

Lyserg se adelantó, pero algo lo tenía fuertemente amarrado. Miró al frente y se encontró con Andy, impidiendo moverse ni un centímetro.

–No te metas. –le dijo el chico–Si querés pelear acá estoy yo.

–De acuerdo. Pero después no llores–le advirtió el inglés.

–Lo mismo te digo a vos, puercoespín verde–respondió Andy.

Lyserg disparó su escuadra (N/A: esa es la pistolita que le dio la @#$&%€~! Jeanne) y su ángel, Sergel, apareció de inmediato.

–Así que este es el "famoso" Sergel… –Esto va a ser más fácil de lo que esperé, pensó Andy. El chico se preparó y lanzó un ataque fuerte– ¡RÁFAGA HELADA!

Sergel se tambaleó peligrosamente y cayó con un ruido sordo, dejando a Lyserg fuera de combate (y muerto de frío también). El inglés hervía de rabia, ¡jamás nadie lo había vencido de esa manera! ¡Tan rápido!

Mientras tanto, Mari estaba peleando con la única mujer del equipo.

– ¡Ríndete!–le dijo la mujer de cabello y ojos aceituna (N/A: ¿quién es? Sip!!! Meene!! JIJIJIJI!!)

–Nunca… ¡nunca!–dijo Mari. Su posesión se incrementó muchísimo, tomando la forma de un gran Felino-chica– ¡GARGANTA DEL DIABLO!

Una catarata de agua la bañó literalmente. Cuando el ataque se disipó, ella seguía ahí.

–Por eso te ofrecí rendirte–dijo ella–. Ahora tendré que eliminarte.

–Adelante entonces–dijo Mari–No te tengo miedo.

–Ni yo–respondió la otra.

– ¡Andrés!–llamó Mariana

– ¡Sí!–Andy entendió lo que significaba. – ¡RÁFAGA HELADA!

– ¡GARGANTA DEL DIABLO!

Los ataques se combinaron de forma tal que fueron hacia los dos X-Laws. Cuando se quisieron acordar, una capa gruesa de hielo los estaba cubriendo. Ahora sí no podrían hacer nada, estaban completamente inmovilizados.

– ¡EXCELENTE!–Gritó Pilika que, como todos, seguía la batalla con increíble devoción.

–Claro, ¡combinando el agua y el viento frío formaron hielo!–exclamó Horo-horo, que estaba sorprendido por el formidable trabajo de equipo que dos de los tres integrantes del grupo estaban haciendo.

– ¿Y Nadia?–preguntó Ryuu– ¿Dónde está?

– ¡Arriba!–dijo Manta. Nadia estaba esquivando los zarpazos (porque ni siquiera eran manotones) de Miguel Ángel con una increíble agilidad.

– ¿Pero qué cree que está haciendo?–murmuró Alicia entre dientes. –Tanto rodeo la va a agotar…

–No te preocupes–le dijo Yoh–Ella sabe lo que hace.

Entonces sucedió. El zarpazo del ángel tocó a Nadia, hiriéndole en la pierna. La chica porfirió un gemido de dolor, pero luego lo reprimió. Ella perdió el equilibrio y comenzó a caer…Tamao se volvió a tapar los ojos, asustada.

Por un momento, mientras caía, creyó que este era el fin del camino. Pero entonces le vino a la mente la imagen de su padre, los indigentes, los discriminados, de la gente por la que ella luchaba… todos ellos tenían algo en común: la injusticia había destrozado sus vidas, condenándolos a permanecer en el olvido de la sociedad en general. No, ¡no dejaría que las cosas terminaran así! No había llegado hasta ahí en vano, no se dejaría ganar…lucharía, haría todo lo posible por salvarlos. No sólo a ellos, sino también a él, a esa persona tan especial para ella que ahora intentaba rescatar. ¡ESE ERA SU VERDADERO SUEÑO!

(N/A: a partir de este momento empieza a sonar "Brave Heart", de SK ¿Le suena?)

Una luz increíblemente fuerte cegó por unos instantes a todo el auditorio. Cuando pudieron ver de vuelta, Nadia estaba de pie. Su posesión había cambiado por completo: el antaño arco había desaparecido, dejando paso a un cóndor gigante. Nadia estaba montada encima de tamaño animal

– ¿¡Cómo puede ser!?–murmuró Marco, atónito.

– ¡DALE DURO, NADIA!–Gritó Horo-horo. – ¡HACELO PURÉ!

– ¡IMPRESIONANTE!–Exclamó Pilika

–Así que por fin despertó–murmuró Alicia.

–Es una bonita posesión de 2do grado–opinó Anna.

– ¿Ves?–le dijo Yoh a Alicia–Te dije que no te preocuparas. JIJIJIJI!!

Jun sacudió a Tamao, la cual abrió los ojos y respiró aliviada. Ryuu, Chocolove y Fausto se quedaron sin voz. Ren sonrió y no despegó su mirada de la jovencita. Manta murmuró un wow. Todas las miradas estaban clavadas en Nadia y Marco.

–Es simple. –Dijo la chica, contestando a la pregunta de su oponente–Creo en mí misma, en mi sueño, en mis amigos, ¡en todos! Porque vos y yo somos diferentes. – ¡Vamos, Elal!

El cóndor-Elal abrió sus alas y lanzó una increíble lluvia de flechas, las cuales cayeron de forma tal que quedaron en forma de círculo alrededor de Marco y Miguel Ángel.

– ¡Ja! Me parece que fallaste la puntería. –se mofó el hombre. Entonces, una milésima de segundo después de que dijo eso, el suelo tembló. Donde habían caído las flechas ahora se levantaban imponentes bloques de tierra, que se abalanzaron sobre Marco. El hombre, muerto de miedo, cerró los ojos, esperando la muerte…

No pasó nada. Abrió los ojos y vio que los bloques de tierra lo cubrían por completo, exceptuando su cabeza. Su posesión había desaparecido.

– ¡El equipo Trimarán es el ganador!–Anunciaba el oficial del torneo. La multitud vitoreó a Nadia y sus compañeros con energía.

Marco intentaba digerir lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Ellos habían sido vencidos por unos principiantes? ¡Era una vergüenza! Él, que había derrotado a muchos de los seguidores de Hao, no podría haber sido derrotado por una _sudaca_que no le llegaba ni a la cintura, una mujer, una niña… ¡Era una vergüenza!

Lyserg estaba pensando seriamente en cómo zafarse de semejante bloque de hielo, pero simplemente no se le ocurría nada. Lo mismo le pasaba a la mujer que estaba a su lado. Entonces dos flechas dieron justo en el medio de los bloques, haciéndolos añicos y liberándolos. El chico levantó la cabeza… y su mirada se cruzó con la de Nadia, aunque sólo por un segundo.

La chica se dio vuelta y voló sobre el magnífico cóndor hacia donde estaba Marco, todavía imposibilitado para hacer cualquier movimiento. Nadia llegó hasta él y lo miró con ojos risueños.

– ¿Y? ¿Cómo era eso de "ve despidiéndote de tus amigos"? ¿Eh? ¿Cómo era?–le interrogó la chica.

– ¡Bájame de aquí! –gruñó el aludido.

–De acuerdo… sólo si vas a cumplir tu promesa–dijo ella.

– ¿Qué? ¿Crees que no lo haré?

–Y…¿te molesta si te digo que sí?–admitió la jovencita.

El otro siguió gruñendo y maldiciendo por lo bajo cuando vio que la chica se alejaba. Sin embargo, abrió los ojos como platos al verla apuntando directamente (o eso creía) hacia él. La flecha, al igual que con los bloques de hielo, dio en el medio y desmoronó la rocosa estructura. El hombre, liberado, empezó a caer; pero antes de llegar al suelo fue "rescatado" por una ráfaga de viento gélida, que lo congeló de la cabeza a los pies.

–Tomá–le dijo Nadia, tirándole sus anteojos–se te cayeron. De nada, ¿no?

El hombre, todavía ofuscado, le espetó un "gracias" que fácilmente se habría confundido con un insulto.

El equipo vencedor se alejó con paso firme, pasando delante de los otros.

***

A la salida del hospital, en donde atendieron la herida de Nadia, ellos se encontraron con Yoh y los demás.

– ¡Felicitaciones, chicos!–dijo Fausto–Estuvieron geniales.

–Nosotros no hicimos nada–admitió Andy–. Nadia fue la mejor. ¿No, Mari?

–Sip. –Morphin, sentada en el hombro de Nadia, le dio la razón a Mari.

–No es cierto…ustedes también estuvieron geniales–dijo la aludida, sonrojándose.

–Pero si es cierto, Nadia–dijo Jun.

– ¡Te enfrentaste al pez gordo!–exclamó Chocolove.

– ¡Y lo hiciste pelota!–dijo Horo-horo. –Tendrías que haber visto su cara cuando vio que te habías salvado de la caída… ¡JA!

–Creo que me pasé un poquito… –musitó la más chica del equipo ganador.

–No, ¡estuviste bien! –Dijo Pilika–Ese cerdo machista se lo merecía. 

– ¡Ya sé!–dijo Yoh– ¿No quieren venir a comer con nosotros?

Anna le lanzó una mirada fulminante a su prometido. Mari, Andy y Nadia miraron de soslayo a Alicia. ¿Los dejaría ir?

–Por mí no hay problema, chicos–dijo ella. –Se lo merecen.

– ¡VIVA!–Gritó Horo. – ¡Yo quiero una hamburguesa gigante! ¿Quieres una, Nadia? ¿Estás bien?

–Sí–respondió la chica con escasa energía.

–No te preocupes por él–le dijo–. Puede sobrevivir solo.

Asintió en silencio. No sabía porqué, pero ella había sentido un vacío enorme cuando él le miró. Tendría que haberlo dejado congelarse en el bloque de hielo, tan frío como él. En días anteriores habría llorado a mares por esa mirada fría e inexpresiva, pero ahora no. Poco a poco había ido reparando su pobre autoestima destrozada,  y ahora ella sentía que ya no le importaba de la misma manera que antes. Ya no le interesaba que fuera suyo como antes, lo quería ver con sus amigos.

–Igual–continuó, mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a su amiga–hay muchos peces en el mar. ¿Cómo era? Cuando se cierra una puerta… ¡Bueno! No importa. Tenés que seguir.

– ¡Míralo del buen lado, pue'! –Dijo Chocolove, con una sonrisa– ¡Te sacaste a esos soldaditos de plomo de encima!

– ¡Uuuy, ya cállate!–le gruñó.

Soldaditos de plomo... Soldaditos de plomo…

– ¡AHJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Soldaditos de plomo! ¡¡AHAJAJAJA!!–No pudo contenerse, ¡era tan gracioso el chiste! ¡De verdad ellos eran soldaditos de plomo!

–A ella…le gustó…mi chiste–murmuró el morocho, y se largó a llorar de la emoción.

–Vamos… ¡no llores!–lo calmó la chica–Me encantó tu chiste, ¡estuvo buenísimo!

Pilika y Jun llamaron a Nadia a los gritos. Ella se disculpó de Horo y Chocolove y se alejó, dejándolos solos.

–Muchas gracias, chicos–les dijo Mariana a Horo-horo y a Chocolove.

– ¿Por qué?–preguntó Choco.

–Nadia había estado muy triste estos últimos días–dijo Mari–. Pero desde que los vio a ustedes salió de ese pozo depresivo. En este momento nos necesita más que nunca. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no reía de esa manera tan espontánea. Por eso quiero agradecerles.

–Sabes que Nadia es mi amiga. –dijo Horo. –Cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras.

– ¡Lo mismo digo yo!–exclamó Chocolove.

–Gracias–les dijo Mariana, y se fue donde estaba Ren.

– ¿Qué quieres?–le espetó el chico.

–Ren, ¿puedo pedirte algo?–le preguntó Mariana

– ¿Qué?–inquirió el chico chino.

–Sé que aprecias mucho a Nadia–esa fría mirada ambarina de gato se clavó en la chica–. ¡Vamos! ¿Qué te cuesta aceptarlo? ¡Es tu amiga!

– ¿Y?

–Me gustaría que me ayudaras a levantarle el ánimo…a tu manera–dijo resuelta la chica.

–Nadia es una persona muy fuerte–murmuró Ren, mirando como Nadia charlaba animadamente con su hermana Jun–. En todos los sentidos. No sé por qué te molestas tanto.

–Me molesto porque ella es mi amiga, y porque sé que todavía sigue triste. –Admitió Mariana. – ¿Y? ¿Me vas a dar una mano o no?

–Haz lo que quieras.

–Voy a tomar eso como un "sí". –Dijo ella con una sonrisa, y fue con las demás chicas.


	5. La visita ¿inesperada?

Capítulo 5: La visita… ¿inesperada?

–Ah… qué lindas que están las estrellas–Murmuré. – ¿No, chicos?

–Es cierto, señorita Nadia–respondió Elal. – ¿Qué piensa usted, señorita Morphin?

El hadita asintió. Los tres estábamos tirados en el techo del pequeño departamento en el que estábamos viviendo, en la aldea apache, observando la belleza del cielo nocturno.

Ya había pasado tres días desde nuestra batalla contra los X-Laws. Al parecer no pelearíamos por mucho tiempo. En mi opinión estaba bien, porque eso significaba que no entrenaríamos con mucha intensidad. Por ahora estaba disfrutando de unas mini-vacaciones de cinco días que nos había dado Alicia.

–Se lo merecen, después de semejante pelea…–nos había dicho. A Elal y a mí nos dio dos días más de descanso, argumentando que yo me había esforzado muchísimo. De cierta manera tiene razón, porque el día después de la pelea apolillé como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida. Encima, cuando me levanté… ¡no tenía ganas de mover ni un dedo!

– ¿Qué piensa hacer mañana, señorita?–me preguntó Elal.

–Pos… tenía ganas de visitar a los chicos...–respondí

– ¡A COMEEEER!–Gritó Mariana.

Me levanté con cansancio y bajé a comer.

–SOOOOOOOOOMOS LOS PIRATAAAAAAAS…–se escuchaba desde el baño.

– ¿Cuándo va a dejar de cantar?–pregunté al aire, mientras me sentaba. – ¿Qué comemos, Mari?

–Fideos–respondió. –Vamos, coman, que si no se va a enfriar y les va a caer mal.

–Hmmm ¡qué rico!–dije, probando la cena. Entonces me acordé de algo. – ¿Y Alicia?

–Dijo que iba a volver tarde, la verdad que no sé a donde fue… un momento–se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia el baño. Golpeó fuerte la puerta y gritó– ¡ANDY, LA CENA ESTÁ SERVIDA! ¡SE TE VA A ENFRIAR TODO!!

–SOOOOOOOMOOOOOOS LOS PIRATAAAAAAAS...!!

– ¡ANDY, SALI DE UNA MALDITA VEZ DEL BAÑO Y VENÍ A COMEEEEEER!!–Chilló Mariana, histérica y fuera de sí.

– ¡MIS ANTEOJOS CUESTAN CAROS!–Le grité a mi primo desde el comedor.

Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

– ¡Ya volví!–dijo Alicia, haciendo su entrada triunfal al comedor.

– ¿Dónde fuiste, Yochi?–le preguntó Mariana.

–Estuve con la prometida de Yoh. ¿Cómo se llama, Nadia?

–Anna Kyouyama. –Respondí yo. Me quedé intrigada. ¿Anna había querido hablar con ella? Eso era tan raro como oír que el tiburonazo estaba enamorado.

Mariana volvió del baño hecha una furia, se dejó caer en su silla y empezó a comer.

–Que se le congele la comida–murmuró enojada– ¡Nunca más le cocino! La próxima que se compre algo con su plata.

–Tranqui, Mari–le dije yo.

***

– ¡BUENOSSSS DÍASSSSS MUNDOOOOO!

–Buen día, Na–me dijo Mari.

–Morning good, chicas–dijo Andy, despeinado y con lagañas en los ojos.

–Andy, andá a lavarte–le ordenó su hermana.

– ¡Ah! Hola, Yochi.

–Hoy vuelven a entrenar, ¿no?–les pregunté.

– ¡Ajá!–dijo Mari.

–Qué amable–me dijo Andy–. Gracias por arruinarme el día.

–Bueno, Nadi, vamos a volver muy tarde, así que no nos esperes para el almuerzo–dijo Alicia. Detrás de la chica, Andy estaba a punto de llorar… Ese "vamos a volver muy tarde" significaba que iban entrenar DURO…para recuperar el estado físico, mental y espiritual. Capaz que por eso estuvo hablando con Anna…seguro que compartieron tácticas de entrenamiento. Ellas dos se podrían dar la mano: son iguales en todo, salvo en la apariencia física.

Los chicos agarraron sus mochilas y se fueron.

– ¿Qué rayos voy a cocinar?–me pregunté en voz alta.

– ¿Porqué no hace milanesas?–me propuso Elal.

–Podría ser… ¿y vos que decís?–le pregunté a Morphin. Ella asintió, contenta.

–Bueno. Entonces… ¡hoy voy a hacer milanesas "a la Obarrio"!–anuncié. –Pero primero…

– ¿Si, señorita?–preguntó Elal.

–… Tengo que lavar los platos… T-T 

Pasamos una tarde muy pancha y tranquila. Yo recién había acabado de escribir en mi "cuaderno-diario" cuando me pasó algo extraño. Tuve la sensación de que alguien desconocido estaba espiándome. Pero, para mi suerte, sentí que era un buen presentimiento. Entonces algo en mi cabeza me dijo que esa persona quería entrar y hablar conmigo un rato, a solas.

–Elal, Morphin, ¿porqué no van a dar una vuelta?–les dije a los dos espíritus.

Elal entendió lo que quería decirle, miró a Morphin y los dos abandonaron silenciosos la habitación. No me di vuelta.

(N/A: a partir de este momento se recomienda leer con el track nº 7 del OST de SK "Melody of the Spririts", _"Tomo no tasuke"_, de fondo.)

–Dale, salí. ¿Por qué viniste?–le pregunté a la persona que estaba atrás.

–Trinidad Obarrio, ¿no? Me gustaría hablar un rato contigo.

–Está bien. –respondí. – ¿Por qué no te sentás?

–Discúlpame, no tengo mucho tiempo–se excusó la persona. Igual tomó asiento al enfrente mío.

–No importa–dije yo.

–Antes que nada, quiero felicitarte por la hermosa batalla–dijo mi interlocutora. –Nos dejaste impactados. Disculpa por no haberme presentado. Mi nombre es Meene.

Así que se así se llamaba. Ella había sido la contrincante de Mari en la pelea contra los X-Laws. Sin embargo, no me percaté de su presencia hasta que terminó el encuentro. También la había visto aquella vez que Morphin me mostró sus recuerdos.

–Mucho gusto. ¿Y de qué querés hablar?

Se mantuvo callada un momento, pero luego me miró a los ojos con decisión y me lo dijo.

–Me gustaría hablar sobre Lyserg. ¿Lo conoces, verdad?

–Sí–me mordía de ganas de decirle "sí, tuve la desgracia de conocerlo", pero me contuve.

– ¿Qué fueron ustedes dos?–preguntó sin rodeos. Cuando tenía ganas de decirle qué quería decir con eso, ella lo aclaró– ¿Amigos…o algo más?

Me sonrojé hasta la punta de mi nariz. ¿Acaso el puercoespín peliverdoso se lo había dicho? No, pensé, no me lo imaginaba contándolo a medio mundo… ¿O si? Respondí a la pregunta algo nerviosa.

–No somos amigos–dije.

– ¡Ah! O sea que fueron novios, ¿no?

¡¡¡MALDITA SEA LA HORA EN QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ ABRIR MI GRANDÍSIMA BOCAZA!!! Me sonrojé más que antes, si es que eso era posible.

– ¿Te lo dijo él?–pregunté tímidamente.

–No, no me lo dijo. Lo que pasa es que me pareció extraño que trataras a Lyserg con tanta "familiaridad" como para ser la primera vez que lo veías.

Me quedé sin palabras. ¡Era realmente una mujer muy perceptiva! 

–Además–continuó ella–un día, mientras estaba dormido, lo escuché mencionarte…

Me sonrojé mucho más. ¿Soñaba conmigo? Jamás me imaginé que lo hiciera… ¿Acaso eso significaba que todavía se acordaba de mí? Aparté esa idea de mi cabeza. Era simplemente imposible.

–Disculpáme…–decidí hacerle esa pregunta que rondaba por mi cabeza desde hacía mucho tiempo.

– ¿Si?

–Lyserg…él… ¿Está contento con ustedes?

–La verdad, no sabría decírtelo… Mira, él no habla mucho. Por eso se me ocurrió venir a verte. Lo extrañas, ¿no?

–Algo–admití. –Pero no soy la única. Todos sus amigos lo extrañan.

–Pero tú más que ninguno de ellos,  ¿o me equivoco?–me preguntó.

–Sip. Yo…lo quiero mucho, aunque no tanto como antes...

–No perdonas lo que te hizo. Ya veo.

–Yo ya lo perdoné, pero… No podría volver con él. No puedo.

–Veo. Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. –Hizo un ademán de irse.

–Nica… ¿por qué no me decís la verdad? ¿Por qué te fuiste?–La detuve.

Ella clavó la mirada en el suelo.

–Discúlpame, Trini, yo…

–Te extrañamos, Nica–le dije yo. –Mamá tiene limpia tu habitación. ¿Por qué no volvés a casa?

–No puedo. –Me respondió. –Ya no hay vuelta atrás. ¿Con qué cara quieres que vuelva? Sabes que papá no me perdonará jamás.

– ¡Pero mamá sí!–exclamé. –Está todo como lo dejaste…

– ¿No tiró el bureau?–me preguntó.

–No, ni lo tocó. ¿Por qué preguntás eso?

–Toma–me dijo Nica. Me entregó un manojo de llaves muy pequeñas en mi mano–Son del bureau. Abrilas cuando llegues a casa, ¿si?

–Sí… ¿ya te vas?

–Así es. Perdóname por no haber estado todos estos años, Trini. La verdad que creciste mucho; eres igual a mamá.

–Pará un cachito–le retuve.

Fui a mi habitación. Arranqué la hoja del cuaderno que había escrito, y con otra improvisé un sobre. Esa era mi última oportunidad. Tal vez lo que nos pasó no tenía remedio…pero había otras cosas que si. Regresé y se lo di a Nica.

– ¿Una carta?–Murmuró ella.

–Para Lyserg. –dije. – ¡Y ni se te ocurra abrirlo! ¿Entendiste? ¡Mutis!

–No te preocupes, Trini. –me tranquilizó Nica. –Esto no lo verá nadie más que él.

No pude contenerme. Esa era Nica, la que me había faltado por tantos años. La que me había cuidado cuando ni mamá ni papá estaban en casa. La que había faltado a sus estudios sólo para cuidarme cuando estaba enferma. La que se quedaba en casa conmigo, tranquilizándome, cuando papá estaba en el hospital y mamá a su lado. La abracé.

– ¿Por qué te fuiste con ellos?–le pregunté, medio llorando, haciendo referencia a los X-Laws.

–Hao acabó con alguien muy importante para mí…–me respondió.

– ¿Tu novio?–pregunté. No me contestó, sino que me separó de su lado.

–Me tengo que ir–me dijo con una sonrisa. Guardó la carta en las profundidades de su vestimenta y despeinó un poco, acariciándome. –Nos vemos.

Cerró la puerta con suavidad, como sólo ella lo hacía. Me quedé paralizada, sin creerlo: había visto a Nica, después de tanto tiempo… Reaccioné y me apresuré a ir hacia la ventana, pero ella ya no estaba más allí. Me quedé pensando, recordando…

_~Flashback~___

_–Verónica Jacqueline Obarrio, ¡exijo una explicación!–gritó un hombre, enojadísimo y furioso._

_–Ya te la di, papá–repicó la aludida–Quiero ser una shaman._

_– ¡No permitiré que mi hija sea una bruja!–chilló el padre de la chica._

_– ¡No es bruja! ¡Es S-H-A-M-A-N!–respondió la chica, fastidiada._

_–Nica, por favor…–murmuró una mujer, la madre de la chica. – ¿Vas a confiar ciegamente en ese hombre? No lo conocés y ya querés irte a vivir con él; no es seguro confiar en desconocidos, Nica._

_–No es un desconocido, ma–dijo Nica con tranquilidad–Es un shaman de la zona, y me dijo que conoce una persona que me puede convertir en uno de ellos.  –Además, pensó la chica, había algunas personas esperándole._

_– ¿Y para qué querés ser una shaman?–preguntó el padre. –No veo la ventaja._

_–Quiero que Evelyn descanse en paz–respondió Nica._

_– ¡Pero el que la mató es un asesino serial, Nica!–exclamó la madre–No vas a poder con él._

_–Papá, mamá, entiendan: quiero que mi amiga pueda estar tranquila, ella me lo dijo._

_– ¿Te lo dijo?–murmuró atónito el padre– ¿P-podés ver fantasmas?_

_–Sip–respondió ella–y me parece que Trini también._

_– ¿Trinidad?–mursitó la madre de la chica._

_–Sí. –Dio media vuelta, lista para irse–Por lo menos espero que a ella la traten mejor que a mí._

_Una niña pequeña, de no menos de tres años, apareció corriendo en la habitación. Se notaba que había empezado a caminar hacía no mucho tiempo, porque lo hacía como un patito. Se acercó como pudo a la jovencita._

_– ¡No te vayas, Nica!–murmuró, aferrándose a las piernas de la chica. Nica se agachó hasta ponerse a la altura de la niñita._

_–No te preocupes, Trini–le dijo–Estoy segura de que nos vamos a ver de vuelta._

_Nica__ despeinó cariñosamente a la niña y se paró._

_–Adiós–dijo, y salió de la casa. La pequeña niña no pudo contenerse y rompió a llorar._

_– ¡BUAAAAAAAA! ¡NICAAAAAA!–Sollozaba. La madre intentó calmarla, pero falló, ya que ella también estaba llorando. El padre simplemente dio un puñetazo a la pared, causando un agujero de tamaño considerable en ella._

_~Fin__ del Flashback~_

***

Estaba agotado. No sabía porqué, pero desde hacía unos cuantos días se sentía cansado. Sin preocuparse por cambiarse de ropa se tiró como un saco de papas sobre la cama…y ahí la vio. Un pequeño sobre estaba sobre su mesita de luz. Estiró su mano y lo alcanzó. En el sobre estaba escrito, con letra algo desprolija, algo en inglés.

"Para Lyserg Diethel (si es que todavía le importo)"

Y abajo estaba escrito, en letra más pequeña

"¿Qué te cuesta gastar cinco minutos de tu *#@%! vida leyendo esto? Nada, así que leela. No me importa si no le prestás atención, pero por lo menos valorá lo que hago."

Abrió el sobre y sacó una hoja de papel. Curioso, empezó a leer…

HOOOOOOLAAAAAAA!! Cómo andan? Yo muy bien… Estuve unos días en la playa, por eso no pude actualizar antes :-P Pero ya volví con otro capítulo de este fic! Bueno, mejor me apuro a contestar los rewiews que recibí!

**_AngelShikonExpectra1_**_: _VAAAAMOOOOOOOS!!! MUERTE A MARCO! MUERTE A MARCO!! La verdad me sorprende que Jeanne no lo retó en toda la serie… bueno, tb Jeanne es una sanguinaria… Sus intenciones son buenas, pero el método que usa…no, no!! La verdad es que odio los X-Laws en general, excepto a Meene (porq' le sacó el ángel a Lyserg y además lo expulsó del grupo! VIVA MEENE!!).

**_Pilika_****_-chan: _**Ya te mandé un mail, pero hay algo que me olvidé… Fan fic del fan fic? Bueno, eso no pasa todos los días… Porqué no lo publicás? Sería interesante verlo!

**_Solcito: _**QUÉ BUENO QUE TE GUSTÓ TOOODO!! T_T No puedo evitar llorar de la emoción!! Y acá llegó un nuevo chap (aunque este me salió más corto que los anteriores), para calmar un poquito tus ansias!!

Atención!! Para el próximo capítulo les recomiendo que tengan los pañuelos descartables a mano… Se viene un chap SUUUUUUUUPEER TIERNO!! *_*  ^^- 


	6. La carta

SORRY!! Esta vez si que tardé mucho en actualizar… Pero creo que valió la pena esperar tanto… Tenía planeado subir este chap para el 14, pero me bloqueé y recién ahora lo pude terminar.

Si este chap les parece medio cursi, perdónenme…lo que pasa es que mientras lo escribía estaba escuchando un programa de radio que pasa canciones románticas…y me agarró la depre para este fic. Para las que querían un Lyserg POV… ¡acá tienen! Así que no me culpen si hay partes medio locas o confusas…ya sabemos que este lindo es medio retorcido y maníaco-depresivo… (pero igual lo AMO!!! *_*) Pero igual, no se preocupen, hay Trini POV tb.

Capítulo 6: La carta (Lyserg POV)

**_I sit and wait. Does an angel contemplate my fate?_**

**_And do they know the places were we go when we're grey and old._**

**_Cuz_****_ I have been told that salvation lets their wings unfold._**

**_So when I'm lying in my bed,_**

**_Thoughts running through my head,_**

**_And I feel that love is dead._**

**_I'm loving_****_ angels instead._**

Abrí el sobre. Realmente desconozco quién puede haberme enviado esto, pero, igual, lo descubriré ahora. Muero de ganas por saberlo. ¿Quién se molestaría en escribirme? Nadie. Total, no soy importante para nadie. Mejor empiezo a leer.

_Lyserg:_

_La verdad, no sé como empezar. Nunca hice esto antes, y la verdad, no creo que este sea el momento adecuado. ¿Cómo poner en palabras todo lo que siento ahora? No es fácil, en especial porque no es exactamente amor lo que hay en mí. Bueno, un intento es un intento._

_No sé si te diste cuenta, pero el día que te fuiste con los X-Laws me destrozaste en mil pedazos. Ya no hay más amor en mi corazón para vos; ahora sólo quedan lágrimas y lamentos, restos de lo que alguna vez sentí. ¿No me creés? Bueno… te explico._

_Los primeros días después de eso me sentí terrible. Lloré, lloré como jamás lo había hecho en toda mi vida, y como jamás creo que lo voy a volver a hacer. Día tras día me sentía peor, mi penosa agonía empeoraba. Cada vez que miraba el cielo las estrellas se unían para formar tu rostro (un rostro que dudo poder borrar algún día de mi memoria). Simplemente te veía (mejor dicho, te creía ver) en todos lados. Cada vez que escuchaba pasos creía que eran los tuyos, cada vez que alguien golpeaba mi puerta creía que eras vos, cada vez que alguien decía mi nombre creía que eras vos que venías a decirme que me querías como yo a vos… y si sigo la lista sería enorme, kilométrica. Sé que te parece una tontería…pero esos días te extrañaba mucho. Sé que soy una tonta (lo admito)… ¡pero cómo no pensar así! Te fuiste sin explicarle nada a nadie, ¿cómo no estar así? ¿Cómo no estar así si la persona que uno quiso y amó un día se va sin una razón sensata? Y no me vengas con ese cuento de la venganza. Si querés mi opinión, no es bueno ser rencoroso. Sí, no me digas eso; yo no soy así, sólo te estoy mostrando lo que sentí y siento._

_Estuve la mitad de todo este tiempo pensando en vos, en que todavía te importo. Pero los días pasaron y con ellos creció la certeza de que ya no me querés, de que todo esto terminó. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Te hice algo malo para que me tratés así? No es nada terrible, es que a veces creo que tengo la culpa de todo. ¿La tengo? No lo sé. La verdad es que quiero saberlo. _

No puede ser. Nadia, tú eres quién me escribe. Sé que soy un idiota, como me dijiste aquella vez, pero si no es por ti no me estaría dando cuenta de mi error.

Es cierto, cegado por mis ansias de venganza me olvidé completamente de ti, sin pensar en tus sentimientos. Y ahora tengo en mis manos tu desesperado intento de bajarme a tierra, que (tengo que admitirlo) es un perfecto salvavidas. Soy un ser terriblemente despiadado y tú, mi guardiana, la que no escatima en recursos cuando de ayudarme se trata. Y recién ahora me doy cuenta.

****

**_And through it all she offers me protection, _**

**_A lot love and affection, whether I'm right or wrong._**

**_And down the waterfall wherever it may take me,_**

**_I know that life won't break me._**

**_When I come to call, she won't forsake me._**

**_I'm_****_ loving angels instead._**

No tuve compasión con nadie, ni contigo ni con ellos, mis amigos. Me alejé de ustedes sin explicarles nada… ¿cómo pude hacer eso? No lo sé.

_Pero no te preocupes, eso ya pasó. Ahora me siento mejor, y no es precisamente por vos. Brillaste por tu ausencia para mí. Pero todas mis heridas se curaron. "Tengo el corazón con agujeritos…" ¿Sabés que yo me sentía así? Ahora está todo remendado, con parches que se pueden caer en cualquier momento porque el pobre corazón vuelve a sangrar… Y así, con parches y todo, te lo muestro, para que comprendas y no vuelvas a equivocarte otra vez… _

_Pero no sería justo que sólo me queje. Si hay algo que me fascinaba (y me sigue fascinando) de vos son tus besos. ¡Ah! ¡Si hasta me prometí jamás olvidar su sabor, simples, pero tan complejos a la vez! Eran simples por lo directos, sin rodeos; complejos por que estaban llenos de amor, pasión, timidez, ansiedad, ternura… ¡tantas cosas! Cada vez que sentía tus labios con los míos me llevabas a un mundo de hermosas y dulces sensaciones que dudo volver a sentir con alguien que no seas vos. A veces sentí que me abrías las puertas del cielo con tus besos. En especial recuerdo cuando era de noche y no podía dormir. Entonces te aparecías como de la nada, sorprendiéndome, y te quedabas conmigo hasta que me dormía… Aún así, no pienso dejarte en paz. Por eso te escribo. _

_Todos te extrañamos, no sólo yo. Yoh ha dicho más de una vez, con mucha razón, que el grupo no es el mismo sin vos. Tengo que admitirlo, se nota tu ausencia. La pequeña Mily me pregunta por vos cada vez que me la encuentro, Ryuu se encuentra en poso depresivo que no lo saca nadie._

_Ahora voy al 2do punto importante por el que te escribo. Resulta que una noche estaba en el pequeño depa que conseguimos (ni voy a gastar tinta diciéndote qué estaba haciendo en ese momento, no es de tu incumbencia) cuando vi a Morphin llorando en el umbral de mi ventana. Menuda sorpresa tuve cuando ella me contó lo que había pasado. ¿Qué te hizo ella para que la trataras así? Nada malo, que yo sepa. No entiendo cómo pudiste cambiarla (como si fuera una prenda que tiene fallas) por un mugroso "ángel", que obedece a su amo como un robot. No habla ni demuestra sus sentimientos como lo hace Morphin, ni siquiera sonríe. ¿Acaso no te paraste a pensar ni un mísero segundo en ella? Me parece que no. Y no me vengas con el cuento del tamaño, porque es todo un verso. El tamaño de una posesión no es garantía de absolutamente NADA. Podés tener una posesión enorme (como la tuya con Sergel) y ser vencido con una brisita de invierno. La fuerza de la posesión reside en el Shamán, base de todo._

**_When I'm feeling weak and my pain walks down a one way street._**

**_I look above and I know I'll always be blessed with love._**

**_And as the feeling grows _**

**_She breathes flesh to my bones_**

**_And when love is dead, _**

**_I'm_****_ loving angels instead._**

_Ahora que lo pienso, Morphin y yo somos parecidas. Por lo menos en esto. Ambas queremos tu bienestar, sin siquiera pensar en nosotras mismas. Sin embargo, por todo eso sólo recibimos tu desprecio (por que eso es lo que nos hiciste) y quedamos condenadas a pensar día y noche en si te hicimos algo que justificara tu accionar. Sin importar nuestros roles en tu vida, ahora las dos nos sentimos igual: desconcertadas y tristes a la vez, incapaces de entender el porqué de nuestra situación._

¿Qué he hecho? Cuanto más leo tu preciada carta, Nadia, me doy cuenta de que nunca cometí tantos errores como ahora.

_Sin embargo, todavía tenés una oportunidad. Conozco bien a Morphin y sé que ella aceptará gustosa tus disculpas. No así conmigo. Siento decirte esto, pero como se fue la tristeza en mí también se desvaneció lo que alguna vez sentí por vos. Tal vez parezca raro, pero no creo ser capaz de decírtelo en la cara, no podría. Es por eso que te lo digo ahora, para no lamentar más lágrimas de las ya derramadas anteriormente. Ya no hay más amor en mi corazón para vos, pero no puedo negar que alguna que otra vez el simple recuerdo de tu persona me hizo ilusionar en vano tu regreso. No me pidas que vuelva contigo, no puedo. Sería una cruel mentira fingir que te amo cuando mi corazón me dice todo lo contrario. Por eso te recomiendo que no vengas a verme, porque te va a doler mucho más que te lo diga en la cara… y yo no quiero verte triste. Espero que me entiendas. Trato de ser lo más delicada para decirte esto, pero discúlpame si te lastimo. Realmente no tengo intención de herirte ni nada parecido, ya supongo que sabés que esa no es mi forma de ser._

_Espero que mi esfuerzo no sea en vano._

_Trinidad._

_PD: No te dejes manipular como una marioneta. _

Leí una y otra vez la carta. Ella no solía firmar con su verdadero nombre, es más, no lo conocía hasta ahora. Para mí siempre había sido mi dulce Nadia. Tengo que admitirlo, nunca le dije frente a frente cuán importante era (y sigue siendo) para mí…o, por lo menos, de la manera en que ella se lo merecía. Sólo en mis sueños…o pesadillas.

Reconocerlo no me haría ningún daño, sí: últimamente he soñado con ella, con su sonrisa y sus lágrimas. También con el recuerdo de sus suaves, cálidos labios. Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero ella me es necesaria para vivir. No sé que haría sin tenerla cerca. De acuerdo, durante este tiempo lejos de la calidez y ternura que ella emana no viví…era un ser vacío, desalmado.

No me di cuenta hasta ahora, pero había estado llorando…y mucho. Pero de seguro que no era tanto como ella. Ella se preocupaba como jamás nadie lo había hecho hasta ahora para mí, y yo ni me había percatado. ¿Habría manera de reparar mis errores? Sí, la había. O por lo menos, uno de ellos.

Necesito verte. Te extraño, no sabes cuánto. Mi vida no es lo mismo sin ti; tú marcaste un antes y un después en mi melancólica historia. Quiero decirte esto y mucho más, mirándote a la cara. No pienso irme de aquí sin decírtelo, ni lo sueñes. 

***-----~*~-----***

Lo vio cruzar el descampado. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo, escapándose así a estas horas de la noche? ¿Qué rayos estaría pensando para hacer semejante locura?

–Lyserg Diethel–escupió el nombre del "pequeño prófugo", con una mezcla de rabia y algo de odio.

–No te preocupes. Déjalo ir. –Le dijo su compañera de guardia–Esto es algo en lo que no podemos intervenir.

Se dio vuelta con furia y mal humor.

– ¿Cómo puede ser que estés tan segura?–le preguntó él.

–Tengo el presentimiento–le respondió, sonriendo.

Él resopló furioso, le dio secamente las buenas noches y se marchó. Se quedó un rato así, sola, mirando el infinito. No pudo aguantar las ganas, y sus lágrimas cayeron como una pequeña lluvia que espejaba su angustia.

– ¿Dónde estás? Te extraño, amor…

***-----~*~-----***

**_And through it all she offers me protection, _**

**_A lot love and affection, whether I'm right or wrong._**

**_And down the waterfall wherever it may take me,_**

**_I know that life won't break me._**

**_When I come to call, she won't forsake me._**

**_I'm loving_****_ angels instead._**

Volvía del supermercado. Caminaba con dificultad, la cantidad y peso de las bolsas que cargaba hacía que me dolieran muchísimo mis manos. Ya era de noche, y yo estaba algo lejos de donde parábamos. Andy, Mari y Alicia estaban fuera.

En ese momento tuve esa extraña sensación otra vez. De alguna manera desconocida para mí, sabía que alguien conocido para mí estaba cerca. Aparté ese pensamiento de mi mente y seguí caminando.

Llegué a mi destino unos minutos después, cansadísima. Misteriosamente, Elal no se encontraba en casa. No era muy importante, pero me preocupaba. Había oído que había unos exorcistas rondando la aldea…algo curioso, siendo este un lugar de shamanes. Decidí que haría más tarde la cena, total, a ellos no les molestaría.

Subí a la terraza y me recosté ahí, con una almohada para mi cabeza. ¿Habría recibido mi carta? No es que desconfiara de Nica, pero tenía miedo de que _cierta_ personita desagradable y odiosa la hubiera interceptado. Igual, tenía pocas esperanzas en que hubiera surtido efecto. Era tan cabezadura, pero tan manipulable a la vez que me sorprendía.

No entiendo porqué se deja manejar. Si es tan fuerte como cualquiera de nosotros. No es bueno matar gente…no se gana nada con eso. Además, hacer eso es rebajarse al nivel de Hao. Ja, combaten la violencia con más violencia…qué idiotas que son.¿Pero qué hago pensando en él? Si se supone que ya no lo amo… Pero, aún así, no puedo quitarlo de mi cabeza. Así soy yo.

_~Flashback~___

– ¿Te vas?–Pregunté.

"Sí."**__**

–Podés quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, Morphin.

"Te agradezco, pero ya les he causado demasiadas molestias. Además, mi destino está con él."

–Veo. Pero no te olvides que sos bienvenida acá. ¿Sí?

"No lo dudes. Y perdóname.

– ¿Por qué?

"Gracias a mí te desmayas cada dos por tres. Lo siento mucho."

– ¡No te preocupés por eso! Cuidá muchio a Lyserg, por favor. –Le pedí.

Morphin me saludó y se fue por la ventana.

_~Fin__ del Flashback~_

De repente, mientras cocinaba la cena, me sentí cansada, con mucho sueño… Ni bien hube terminado con mi tarea me levanté y me fui a mi habitación. Cuando llegué, me senté enfrente de la ventana…y me dormí.

***-----~*~-----***

Ahí estás, hermosa como siempre, tú. Tal vez más ahora que nunca; ¿o es una ilusión? No lo sé, pero mientras la miro siento algo en el estómago, algo que jamás había sentido antes. ¿Son las ganas de verte, que se acumularon por mucho tiempo, y que yo ignoré? Buena pregunta.

Tu respiración acompasada me dice que estás dormida. Pareces un ángel, una pequeña flor que descansa después de un largo día; y yo, un viajero que se ha decidido volver a donde pertenece, y en su camino se topa con un paisaje de belleza indescriptible. (N/A: Me inspiré…^^)

Estás…muy linda. Te ves realmente bonita ahí, dormida. No puedo evitar mirarte, has cambiado mucho. Incluso me atrevería a decir que has madurado. Si no fuera porque el tiempo me apremia, me quedaría para siempre; pero debo volver. Sin embargo, antes de irme quiero saludarte. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Sí, ya lo sé, no te correspondo…

–Buenas noches.

***-----~*~-----***

Mariana se acercó a la mesa que hacía las veces de escritorio, al lado de la ventana. Suspiró. Sabía que no tenía que alarmarse, eso ya lo había dicho Alicia, pero ese era el tercer día que Nadia estaba en trance. ¿Acaso eso no se podía manejar?  Sus ojos se cruzaron con un pequeño detalle. Ahí había algo que no estaba antes.

– ¿Qué es esto?–murmuró, más para ella que para los demás. Una rosa en el viejo florero.

–Che, ¿te pasa algo?–preguntó Andrés, mientras entraba a la habitación acompañado de su hermana Alicia.

–Miren–dijo Mari, señalando la flor.

– ¡Qué linda!–Exclamó Andy. Sin embargo, para Alicia esto tenía otro significado…

–Alguien la trajo acá. –musitó ella.

–Es cierto…–Mari le dio la razón.

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron una mirada que se debatía entre la picardía y la preocupación. Sólo había una persona que era capaz de hacer esto, alguien que se molestaría en dejar una rosa tan bonita…

Ni tuvieron tiempo de pensar un poco más eso, que les cruzó un escalofrío por la espalda. Algo no andaba bien.

– ¡CHE, MIREN!–Gritó Andy, desde la terraza. Las dos chicas se apresuraron a llegar ahí, y se quedaron pasmadas.

– ¡¿Qué es eso?!–preguntó Mariana. Sin embargo, Alicia sabía bien qué era.

–No puede ser–murmuró ella. –Tienen que estar las dos para abrilo…

– ¿Vos sabés qué es esto, Yochi?–preguntó su hermano.

–Sé mucho más de lo que creen–dijo la aludida.

–Entonces, ¿sabés qué es esto?–Quiso saber Mari.

–Sí–respondió Alicia. –Este es el Portal de Babilonia.

***-----~*~-----***

¡Oia! ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Estoy soñando? ¿O me metí otra vez en la memoria de alguien?

– ¿Ma? ¿Ma, dónde estás?

–Acá estoy, bichita.

¿Bichita? Mamá sólo llamaba así a… 

–No me llamés así, ma…–refunfuñó una chica. La vi mejor… ¡Nica! Pero esa no era la Nica que conozco de ahora, parecía más joven, con muchos años menos… ¿Eso significa que estoy en la memoria de alguien?

– 'Ta bien… ¿me buscabas?–preguntó mamá.

– ¿Es cierto que estás embarazada?–preguntó Nica, sin rodeos.

–Sí. –Respondió mamá. Nica, que tenía el pelo largo, miró a mamá con la boca abierta. – ¿Te pasa algo?

–No, no me pasa nada…

Mamá y Nica parecen más jóvenes, entonces…estoy en el pasado ¿Cómo llegué acá? Un momento. ¿Qué parte del pasado? Porque si mamá está así…la de la panza… _¡soy yo! _¿Qué pasa acá? ¿Esto es lo que decía Morphin? Ay~ ~ no entiendo nada…

–BUAAAAAAAA!!!__

– ¡Trini!  ¡Trini, ¿estás bien?!

¡La que está llorando soy yo! ¡Y esa es Nica! Ouch, ¿qué me pasa? ¿Y porqué Nica está tan asustada?

–Ay, Trini, ¡te dije que te quedaras en el corralito! Dios…

Nica se corrió y pude ver qué me pasaba. Me tapé los ojos casi de inmediato: me había quemado una mano. Con razón mamá decía que tenía que dejarme encerrada en mi habitación cuando era bebé…era un peligro con patas.¡Ay! ¡No puedo ver nada! ¿Qué pasa?

**_And through it all she offers me protection, _**

**_A lot love and affection, whether I'm right or wrong._**

**_And down the waterfall wherever it may take me,_**

**_I know that life won't break me._**

**_When I come to call, she won't forsake me._**

**_I'm_****_ loving angels instead._**

****

– ¿Nadia?–preguntó una voz. No podía ser.

– ¿Lyserg? –Me di vuelta y…me besó. Tengo que admitirlo, de él esperaba todo menos esto. Me quedé paralizada, sin saber qué hacer. Mi lado soñador me pedía a gritos corresponder a esos labios que tanto había querido, pero su contraparte realista me recordaba que ya había tomado una decisión… ¿Realmente estaba soñando? ¡Era tan real!

No sé cuánto estuvimos así. De un momento a otro sentí que me abrazaba y me atraía más hacia él. Si esto era un sueño, pensé desesperada, quería quedarme así por siempre, rodeada de su calor… Separó sus labios de los míos, mas sus brazos no me soltaron.

–Perdóname–me susurró al oído.

– ¿De qué?–le pregunté. Sin embargo, para cuando dije eso ya era muy tarde: estaba despierta. Miré a mi alrededor… y me di cuenta de que estaba en mi cama, vestida. ¿No me había dormido en la mesa frente a la ventana? Justamente en esa mesa había un florero, y en el florero, una rosa. Me levanté y vi que había una pequeña nota atada al tallo. Me puse los anteojos y leí la nota, que estaba escrita en inglés.

_"Perdóname y dulces sueños. LD. (PS. sé que te enojarás, pero te amo y me gustaría hablar contigo. ¿Me darías otra oportunidad?)"_

~Respondiendo rewiews~

**Pilika****-chan:** Recibí tu mail!!! Ahá… ¡alguien que les para el carro a Ren y Horito! TT_TT Eso me hace feliz… Realmente me cae bien Yuki! Pos ya ves que le seguí, espero que sea igual que los otros 5 chaps…

Me gustaría preguntarles algo. Nadia ya perdonó a Lyserg… ¿pero debería darle otra oportunidad? Hmm… qué difícil, ¿no? ¿Qué dicen? ¿Los volvemos a juntar? Bueno, espero sus rewiews con la respuesta… ¡De esto depende el final (final que está muuuy cerca)!


	7. Hora de volver

Capítulo 7: Hora de volver

_Querido diario:_

_¡Mil perdones por no haberte abierto por tanto tiempo! Pasaron cosas tan increíbles en estos días y no tuve ni un segundo libre para contártelo…hasta ahora. Bueno, mejor empiezo._

_Por fin pude entregar la carta que le escribí a Lyserg. La verdad, no sé si la leyó todavía, porque pasaron muchos días y no recibí ninguna respuesta. Espero que le haya llegado. No es que todavía lo ame, pero ya no sé que hacer por Morphin y los demás. A propósito, hace mucho que no los veo… ¿te parece mal que los vaya a visitar? No sé si hacerlo o no, últimamente tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto…_

_A la que extraño de verdad es a Morphin. ¿Dónde estará? Todavía no entiendo por qué se fue de casa. Seguro que tenía una buena razón... igual que Nica. ¡Es cierto! No la conocés._

_Ella es mi hermana. La verdad es que no me acuerdo mucho de ella, porque se fue de casa cuando tenía más o menos 2 años.  Seguro que te imaginás mi sorpresa cuando la vi. Encima, ella es miembro de los X-Laws también, como Lyserg. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué Nica se habrá ido con ellos? Seguro que ella tuvo una buena razón para eso… Pero no puedo decir mucho, no la conocí bien._

_Cambiando un poco de tema, hace no mucho que tengo sueños raros. Capaz que para vos no es raro pero para mí si… La cosa es que no dejo de soñar con Lyserg, aún cuando yo sé que no lo quiero más. ¡En serio! Esto no es un chiste._

Puso el lápiz a un costado del cuaderno. En ese momento tuvo una extraña sensación. Oh, no. Se levantó lo más rápido que pude y salió de la habitación.

– ¿Nadia, qué pasa?– preguntó Mari al verla salir de esa manera tan brusca.

– ¡Nica está en peligro! ¡Elal, vamos!–gritó. Abrió la puerta y se fue, seguida por el espíritu. La otra muchacha se quedó de piedra.

– ¿Nica? ¿Quién es "Nica", Yochi?–preguntó ella.

–Es la hermana de Nadia–dijo Alicia, sentada en la mesa del comedor. Ella, su hermano Andrés y Mariana estaban tomando el desayuno.

– ¿Hermana? ¡Pero si ella es hija única!–exclamó Andy, escupiendo un poco de mate bombilla por la impresión.

–Alicia–dijo Mariana con seriedad. –Sé muy bien que no tengo que meterme en esto, pero hay muchas cosas que no nos querés decir acerca de Nadia.

– ¿Cómo qué?–preguntó la aludida, mientras cebaba otro mate más.

–Como porqué los X-Laws y Hao Asakura quieren a Nadia en sus respectivos grupos. No entiendo porqué se preocuparían tanto por ella, si fuera una shamán común y corriente.

Alicia tomó un poco de la caliente bebida y depositó el mate en la mesa, con una tranquilidad sorprendente. Su hermano menor y Mariana la miraban expectantes.

–No es fácil empezar, Mari–se excusó la joven. –No les voy a negar que todo esto es extraño, la verdad es que no creí nada de todo esto hasta ahora. ¿De verdad quieren saberlo?

–Sí. –Respondió Andrés. Mari asintió con decisión.

–Entonces siéntense. Es mucho lo que les voy a contar…

Por el cielo de la aldea se desplazó un cóndor enorme, con una pequeña persona sentada encima de éste. Volaba a tal velocidad que dejó una casi imperceptible estela de plumas negruzcas.

***------~*~------***

¡Nica! ¿Nica, dónde estás? Bajé del cóndor-Elal cuando mis ojos dieron con una especie de caverna. Iba a pasar por ahí cuando una voz me detuvo.

– ¿A dónde piensas ir?–me di vuelta al oír mi nombre. Anna estaba junto a Pilika y Tamao, quienes cuidaban a un hombre cubierto de vendajes. Lo reconocí de inmediato.

– ¿Qué le pasó?–pregunté. Tamao iba a responderle, pero Anna le lanzó su mirada especial de hielo. Ella se encargó de contestarme.

–Nada terrible, está bien–me dijo. –Ahora contéstame: ¿dónde vas?

–A ayudar a una conocida. No puedo explicártelo ahora, me voy. –respondí rápidamente y me fui. 

Entré ahí y me di cuenta que era un túnel. Lo crucé casi corriendo, casi sin prestar atención a las estalagmitas y estalactitas que decoraban el lugar. Cuando salí me encontré con un bosque frondoso.

–Señorita, este bosque es diferente a los demás–dijo Elal, apareciendo al lado mío.

– ¿Diferente?

–Sí. No me puedo mover con libertad–me indicó mi compañero.

–Este es el territorio sagrado–murmuré. – ¿Te acordás que Alicia nos lo contó? Es extraño que nadie no nos dijo nada por entrar.

–La señorita Anna…

–Me refería a un oficial del torneo–le aclaré a Elal–. Es raro, no hay ninguno. Se supone que sólo el ganador del Torneo puede estar acá… Vamos, no podemos estar parados.

Seguimos corriendo. Si tengo que decir la verdad, no sabía a donde tenía que ir, pero algo en mi interior me guiaba.

– ¡Señorita, mire!

Lo vi. A lo lejos se veían a unas cosas enormes: eran, sin dudas, los ángeles de los X-Laws. Con ese aspecto frío, terrorífico y socarrón no podían ser otros. Nos dirigimos corriendo a más no poder; aunque el verbo "correr" se aplicaba sólo a mí, ya que Elal flotaba. Vi cómo se formaba una especie de pirámide y entonces…hubo una enorme explosión ahí dentro. Corrí lo más rápido que podía, pero la onda expansiva de la explosión me tiró para atrás.

– ¿Señorita Nadia, está bien?

–S-sí–respondí. Sentía un dolor punzante en la espalda, que había recibido todo el golpe de lleno. Mis anteojos se habían hecho trizas del golpe. ¡Y eso que eran de orgánico, que supuestamente no se rompían nunca! Lo único que estaba más o menos intacto era el armazón. Entonces, no sé de dónde, escuché una voz.

_– "Eres muy generoso, Lyserg. Nunca cambies."_

– ¡Esa es Nica!–murmuré–Elal, ¿no escuchaste algo?

–No, señorita, no oí nada.

Entonces, ¿la voz de Nica estaba en mi cabeza? Me levanté y seguí caminando como pude, ya que el dolor no me dejaba caminar.

–Señorita, ¡no puede seguir así!–me advirtió mi espíritu–Es mejor que la lleve a casa…

–Yo…no pienso…irme…de acá–dije con dificultad. –Nica…ella me necesita…

Dentro de mi cabeza siguieron apareciendo voces.

_– "Uriel, ¡déjame pasar! ¡Sergel!"_

Sergel apareció a lo lejos. Algo parecido a unas estacas de hielo macizo fueron directamente hacia él y lo hicieron desaparecer. 

– ¡Señorita Meene!–ese grito no lo escuché en mi cabeza. Además no fue necesario, ya que resonó por todo el bosque.

_– "La debilidad y la amabilidad son diferentes. En verdad eres un niño muy generoso…y amable; tal vez tú puedas llevar a cabo las cosas que nosotros nunca pudimos. Recuerda que la generosidad **siempre** es necesaria para la justicia."_

 A lo lejos oí un grito. 

–Cuántas más… ¡¿Cuántas almas más necesitas condenar para sentirte satisfecho, Hao?!

Esa voz la conocía muy bien: era Yoh.

Poco a poco se fue el dolor que sentía. Volví a correr lo más rápido que pude. Entonces vi algo que me dejó de piedra. Era imposible…

– ¿Morphin?

– ¿Esa es la señorita Morphin?

Increíble. Morphin había crecido a una velocidad increíble. Los ángeles se unieron a ella y entonces una luz no nos dejó ver. Cuando eso pasó los dos vimos cómo un ángel, diferente a todos los demás, se elevaba hasta desaparecer de nuestra vista. Me quedé unos segundos más mirando al cielo, allí donde el majestoso ángel se había desvanecido. Luego recuperé el sentido común y seguí corriendo.

Llegué a donde provenía el grito de mi amigo. Nada de lo que había aprendido durante casi más de la mitad de mi vida me había preparado para esto.

La escena que mis ojos vieron era imposible. No, no por favor. Esto era una pesadilla, esto no podía ser verdad…

– ¡NICAAAAA!!

¿Por qué? No puedo aceptarlo, ¡no es justo! No ahora, no tan pronto, si acababa de encontrármela otra vez… ¿Por qué ella? Ella no se lo merecía.

Sentí las miradas de todos los presentes clavadas en mí. No me importaba. ¿Acaso no había pasado nunca por algo así? Yo no…hasta ahora. El dolor en la espalda volvió a aparecer, más fuerte que antes. Mis piernas ya no podían sostenerme de la conmoción. Sentada en el suelo empecé a llorar. Nica, mi hermana…la hermana que por años había estado ausente en mi vida…Y ahora, que la necesitaba más que nunca, ya no estaba…se había ido…

Una loca idea se apoderó de mi mente. Esto que veo adelante mío es un maniquí, una muñeca a tamaño real…La verdadera Nica está todavía a salvo, seguro que buscando la forma de llegar hasta aquí… Pero las muñecas no sangran, ¿no? Entonces esto es la dura realidad…la verdad…

"Nos vemos" eso me había dicho Nica cuando la vi. Mejor dicho, cuando me visitó. Al principio creí que era una ilusión, pero cuando me dijo eso algo adentro mío me decía que no sería así. Claro, no tardé en tirar ese pensamiento a la basura. ¡Claro que la iba a volver a ver otra vez! Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que esa voz interior tenía razón…

No paraba de llorar.

– ¿Qué hace aquí?–escuché que preguntaba una voz que no tardé en reconocer. Sin duda era cierto desgraciado inútil, asesino, absolutamente tarado y falto de inteligencia propia. La rabia que me daba escucharlo se me colaba, pero esa sensación de mi cabeza fue apartada por unos pasos que se acercaban a mí.

– ¡Fuera! ¡Quiero estar sola!–farfullé. Quienquiera que fuera, esa persona no le prestó atención a mi advertencia. Cuando menos me lo esperaba unos brazos delgados pero firmes me rodearon y me estrecharon contra su dueño.

–Shhhh, tranquila, no llores más. –Reconocí esa voz de inmediato. Pero, ¿qué hacía él aquí? No lo quería ver para nada, nunca más, ni siquiera en sueños. Hice todo lo contrario a lo que me pedía: lloré aún más, si es que eso era posible. La manera en que me abrazaba me daba a entender que comprendía, sin dañarme, pero tampoco permitiéndome que siguiera así. Me dejé rodear por su cariño, sin decir nada. No era mi intención ajustar cuentas ahí mismo, pero lastimarlo e infundirle falsas esperanzas tampoco me apetecía. No, ese no fue, es ni será mi estilo. Sin embargo, dejé que me consolara, que su calor me envolviera con ternura; necesitaba que me apoyaran, aunque sea con gestos (y no con palabras, como yo estaba tan acostumbrada). Pronto el sueño (o el cansancio?) me invadió…y no tardé en quedar dormida.

Estaba en un claro de un bosque, oscuro, tenebroso, escalofriante. Frente a mí estaba una especie de sarcófago de hierro, que jamás había visto antes. Sentí de repente que ese "cajón" me llamaba a su encuentro. Me acerqué con curiosidad. Por un momento estuve a punto de hacer lo que me "decía" (¿los sarcófagos hablan?), pero recobré la cordura y me alejé. Demasiado tarde: el sarcófago se abrió y unas enredaderas gruesas como mangueras salieron de su interior a toda velocidad, persiguiéndome. Intenté escapar, pero no tardaron en alcanzarme. Rodearon todo mi cuerpo y me arrastraban hacia adentro de esa cosa asquerosa.

–No te resistas–dijo una voz calma, inexpresiva. Me di vuelta como pude y me encontré con la niña de cabello largo. Estaba vestida con una especie de "armadura". –Es tu destino.

– ¿Cómo dijiste?–le espeté. Esa tipa me sacaba de mis casillas. – ¿Mi destino? Sory, pero yo no creo en el destino.

–Es inevitable que lo cumplas–siguió ella, haciendo caso omiso a mi rabia–Estamos condenadas a sufrir en nuestro cuerpo las maldades que comete la raza humana.

–Yo no quiero–respondí, harta –Escuchame, que vos seas masoquista no significa que yo también tenga que serlo. ¿Me entendiste? Yo no voy a hacer lo que vos me pidas.

–Nacimos para esto–me dijo con esa calma que sonaba insultante–. Y por eso el amor no es algo que tengamos permitido.

Las enredaderas me apretaron aún más, lastimándome.

–Yo hago lo que quiero con mi vida–le dije con sincero enojo. –Haceme el favor de no meterte en eso ¿si? Es-mi-vida.

Lentamente me siguieron arrastrando al interior de ese sarcófago. No iba a permitir ser aplastada por esa niñita así de fácil, sin oponer resistencia. Yo no quería pagar el pato de algo que no había hecho…no, no quería y punto.

–Resígnate. Ya no hay escapatoria.

– ¿Ah, si?–hice mucha fuerza y me liberé de eso que me tenía atrapada. Enseguida sentí que caía, caía y caía… 

***------~*~------***

Toc, toc, toc. Llamaron a la puerta.

– ¡VOOOOY!–Dijo Mari. Abrió la puerta y se quedó de piedra con la escena que tenía ante sus ojos: Nadia, inconsciente, estaba siendo cargada por un Lyserg muy lastimado, lleno de cortes y magulladuras. A su lado había dos personas. Mariana no tardó en reconocer a la primera, el rubio Marco, que había sido oponente de Nadia en su última pelea. Una chica de cabello largísimo estaba al lado de Marco. El rubio estaba mirando a Mariana con su mejor cara de traste, enojadísimo; al parecer había ido hasta ahí a regañadientes… Mari se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Lyserg, pero miró a los otros dos con desconfianza.

– ¡Ah! Ya llegaron. –Dijo Alicia, apareciendo de sopetón en el reducido living-comedor. –Mari, dejálos entrar.

– ¿Qué le pasó?–Preguntó Mariana, mientras ayudaba a Lyserg.

–Les contaré después–dijo la chica, hablando por primera vez. Su voz era calma e inexpresiva. A los ojos de Alicia, esa chica no debería tener menos años que su prima.

Se oyó un bostezo, y Andy hizo su entrada triunfal al lugar.

–Bue---–empezó. Sin embargo abrió los ojos y vio lo mismo que los demás. Se quedó estático unos segundos y luego reaccionó…y no de la mejor manera.

– ¡NADIA! ¡¿Qué le pasó?! ¡¿Está bien?! ¡¿Está viva?!–preguntó horrorizado. Sus ojos buscaban frenéticamente alguien a quién culpar de todo lo sucedido, y dieron con Lyserg.

– ¡VOS! ¡FUISTE VOS! ¡TE VOY A HACER ******, PENDEJO DEL….!

– ¡YA BASTAAAAA!–Gritó Alicia, al borde de la furia incontenible. Separó a su hermano del inglés con un empujón tan grande que casi tiró al pobre Lyserg, quien no entendía ni cinco de lo que estaba pasando. – ¡VAMOS, HERMANO, MARIANA!–La más grande de los 4 que vivían ahí se alejó hecha una furia, arrastrando a su único hermano fuera del cuarto de las mujeres (N/A: GRAN imitación a Pilika, sólo falta la red ¡y listo!). Mari se despidió cortésmente de Lyserg y cerró la puerta con suavidad, dejando al muchacho a solas con una inconsciente Nadia.

Lyserg suspiró. Todavía le costaba asimilar todo lo que había pasado. La señorita Meene, Kevin y Venstar habían sacrificado sus vidas para encontrar la manera de derrotar a Hao, y al final él mismo había revelado su secreto. ¡No era posible! Y ahora su querida Nadia estaba ahí, profundamente dormida… ¿o desmayada?

Quería pasar una eternidad al lado de ella, mirándola, deleitándose con cada centímetro de su belleza. Agarró la silla de la mesa junto a la ventana, la acercó a la cama de su querida y se sentó frente a ella. La observó largamente. Cada día ella embellecía más, y no se cansaría de decirlo. Se quedaría todo el tiempo necesario a su lado, cuidando su sueño, esperando a que despertara de su letargo. Después de todo, quería hablar con ella, sobre el futuro de su maltrecha relación. Mientras la miraba, regresó a su memoria el viejo cuento de la Bella Durmiente. De pequeño, su madre solía contarle cuentos para que él se durmiera, y en una de esas noches le había relatado esa antigua historia. Realmente se podía decir que Nadia era la bella princesa Aurora…tan joven y tan hermosa…Un mechón de cabello cayó, juguetón, sobre la cara de la chica. Mientras se lo apartaba se le ocurrió una locura: si la preciosa mujer que tenía delante suyo era la Bella Durmiente, ¿por qué no…? No. ¡Era una locura! Sin embargo, cada segundo que pasaba crecía en él las ansias de rozar esos labios una vez más, aunque fuera la última… Era imposible resistirse al hechizo de su dulzura, al recuerdo del sentimiento que alguna vez fue compartido…

_"Y de ese sueño despertarás cuando rompa el hechizo un beso de amor verdadero"…_ ¿Qué había de malo en eso? Por supuesto que ella no despertaría, es que sólo quería decirle en silencio cuánto la amaba… Acercó lentamente, nervioso, sus labios a los de la muchacha. Por un momento se unieron, pero rápidamente los separó. Estaba loco, demente… Pero él sentía que era capaz de dejar absolutamente todo por ella, por amor.

Se levantó de la silla y clavó su mirada en la mesa junto a la ventana. Ahí estaba todavía la rosa que él había arrancado de no sabía dónde para ella…Observó sus manos y recordó cómo se las había lastimado con las espinas de la flor, todo eso había hecho para dejársela junto a una nota… Se había arriesgado muchísimo, lo sabía, pero cualquier peligro sería compensado con verla. Lamentablemente esa vez la había encontrado dormida, tal como en ese mismo momento. Una locura tras otra.

Sin embargo, a espaldas de Lyserg, Nadia estaba empezando a despertar.

Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Su mirada se dirigió casi automáticamente hacia una silueta que ella conocía. No, no podía ser. ¿Qué hacía aquí? Entonces todo lo que había pasado antes de perder la conciencia le vino a la mente. Sentir su cariño, envolviéndola, mientras ella se iba en lágrimas y tristeza… Pero ella ya no lo amaba. No. Nunca más. Claro que lo había perdonado, es lo menos que podía hacer, pero darle vía libre para que él la hiriera de nuevo…no. Antes de que pudiera pensar más, ya estaba pronunciando su nombre.

– ¿Lyserg?

El chico se dio vuelta, creyendo que era un sueño, que estaba alucinando. Estaba tan obsesionado por ella que ahora ilusionaba que lo estaba llamando; mas ella estaba ahí, mirándolo con esos ojos que lo hipnotizaban, sorprendida.

–Hola–la saludó el inglés, acobardado. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, ahora que ella estaba despierta, con sus ojos fijos en él.

¿Cómo actuar? ¿Por dónde empezar? Era tan fácil decirlo, pero tan difícil hacerlo… Se sentó en la silla de nuevo, frente a ella.

La miró a los ojos. Tímido, pero romántico a la vez, acercó su mano al rostro de la chica y lo acarició lo más delicadamente que pudo. Ella no parecía (o quería) percatarse del rumbo que tomaban los pensamientos del joven. Su mano bajó de su cara a su cuello y la atrajo hacia él. Ya sin resistirse a lo que le pedía su conciencia rozó con suavidad los labios de la chica con los suyos, para luego besarla.

En cuanto sintió el contacto de aquellos dulces y delicados labios contra los suyos, supo que estaba perdido. Sintió crecer en él el deseo de volver a explorar, como lo había hecho hacía tanto tiempo atrás, esa boca que prácticamente no respondía al beso. Realmente no quería hacerlo, pero sintió que esto no era por él; era por ella, por la mujer a la que él había amado sin medida y que había herido sin darse cuenta siquiera. Se había sentido el hombre más cruel del mundo cuando ella le hizo saber la angustia por la que pasaba. Ahora era el momento más oportuno para reparar ese error, pensó, ya que dudaba si podría volverla a ver.

_No me pidas que vuelva contigo, no puedo._ Las palabras sinceras que ella había desplegado en su carta le vinieron a la mente. Era lógico que después de tamaña traición ya no lo quisiera más, pero él todavía la amaba. Tal vez él encontraría después a esa mujer con la que deseara compartir su vida, mas por ahora la única que le venía a la mente era ella.  Nunca podría amar a alguien de la misma manera e intensidad que a ella. Nunca. Ansiaba, por lo menos, tener un recuerdo de su querida para siempre. O por lo menos, hasta hallar a esa persona única, que uno sabe que siempre estará a su lado.

Tan rápido como empezó, Lyserg Diethel separó sus labios de los de Nadia. El joven inglés no tuvo el valor de mirar a la jovencita a los ojos; tan sólo se quedó lejos de ella, esperando la reacción de la muchacha con paciencia. ¿Qué le haría? ¿Le abofetearía, o se iría sin más? Tal vez le insultaría por su estúpida ocurrencia. Claro, ¡besarla! ¡Cuando ella le había dicho y jurado que no había amor para él! Era previsible.

–Lyserg…

El sólo escuchar su nombre le hizo cerrar los ojos. Esperaba cualquier cosa…

–Lo siento. – Se disculpó apresuradamente. No se atrevía a mirarla, ni siquiera a darse vuelta. ¿Para qué? Sólo se encontraría con ese rostro que le hacía perder el control de si mismo, quedando a merced de su corazón le dictaba. –Entiendo lo que sientes, pero yo no puedo olvidarte.

Nadia lo abrazó, llorando. Lyserg no supo que hacer, ella lo había sorprendido.

–Tonto…No tenés que pedirme perdón. –Dijo ella, mientras reprimía un sollozo.

–Pero…yo…–el inglés no sabía qué decir para calmarla. Era la segunda vez que ella se desarmaba en sus brazos, y no sabía que hacer.

–Escuchame–le dijo la chica. –Vos tenés que perdonarme a mí. –Antes de que él pudiera decir algo, siguió hablando–Me di cuenta de la verdad.

– ¿Eh? –barbotó Lyserg.

–Cuando te escribí creí que ya no te quería más, pero ahora que te vi otra vez y me besaste me di cuenta de que yo…te amo. ¡Perdoname, por favor!–la muchacha dijo esto muy rápido, como quien quiere quitarse un peso de encima.

Lyserg apartó con delicadeza a la chica de sus brazos, para mirarla a la cara de nuevo.

–Yo también– le susurró. Aunque eso ya se sabía. Lyserg le escurrió las lágrimas a Nadia y se quedó mirándola, embelesado, con una sonrisa gentil y tierna en sus labios. Ante este gesto tan dulce ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

El tiempo pareció detenerse alrededor de ellos dos. Ella, algo pálida por la reciente pérdida, pero hermosa. Él no podía despegar sus ojos de la chica, quien se acurrucó en sus brazos de nuevo. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad se fueron acercando lentamente sus rostros y se besaron.

Al principio ese beso fue tímido, sencillo. Sin embargo no duró mucho así, ya que pronto las dudas se desvanecieron y se intensificó. No tardó en ser diferente a todos los anteriores: profundo, desbordante de cariño y cosas por decir. No sólo expresaron su afecto por el otro, sino que también desataron un sinfín de sensaciones que ambos extrañaban de esos momentos de tierna intimidad. Los brazos de la jovencita se movieron solos y abrazaron el cuello del inglés, quien hizo lo mismo pero con la cintura de su compañera. Se amaban. Y era tan evidente que no era necesario decirlo, ya que con sólo verlos así uno se daba cuenta. Habían estado tanto tiempo separados que ya prácticamente ni se acordaban del sabor que tenían los labios de esa persona amada. Ninguno de los dos tenía intención de romper ese momento mágico, pero tampoco de pasar al deseo sin control…simplemente querían disfrutar al máximo de ese instante en el que, silenciosamente, hacían visible el mutuo amor que se profesaban. Había en ellos un pequeño dejo de pasión, que le daba un toque único a lo que estaban viviendo. Luego de unos minutos que parecieron interminables, Lyserg se separó de Nadia.

–Me tengo que ir–le dijo a ella en voz baja, todavía sin romper el abrazo. Ella asintió en silencio, entendiendo perfectamente al muchacho.

– ¿Vas a ayudar a Yoh y los demás?–le preguntó, mientras lo soltaba.

–Sí. –Respondió–Ayudar a mis amigos es mi justicia.

–Así se habla–dijo la chica. Hablaban en susurros, pues no querían ser escuchados. –Qué lástima–se lamentó–no sabés cómo me gustaría ir con vos. Yo también quiero estar ahí.

–No puedes–le dijo Lyserg con firmeza–. Estás muy débil.

–Ya lo sé. Pero no importa. Voy a apoyarlos desde acá. –Admitió con una gran sonrisa.

–No cambias nunca–dijo el chico.

– ¿Y eso qué?–murmuró ella, fingiendo estar enojada.

– ¡Ey, no te enfades!–Lyserg no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo. – ¿Te sucede algo?–preguntó, al ver que el rostro de Nadia se ensombrecía.

–No, nada–masculló ella evasivamente. Pero al ver la mirada preocupada que el chico le dirigía, agregó, sonrojada. –Yo… ¿vas a volver? –enrojeció aún más y dijo, clavando su mirada en sus manos–No te quiero perder otra vez.

El rostro del inglés se suavizó de alivio. Por un momento pensó que ella se sentía mal, pero no era nada grave. Era tan bella cuando se sonrojaba… Se le acercó de nuevo, quedando a centímetros de su cara.

–No lo dudes. –le dijo–Te amo, y no pienso hacerte sentir mal nunca más.

– ¿En serio?–le preguntó, algo dubitativa.

–Te lo prometo. –Lyserg se levantó, besó la mano de la chica (quien se ruborizó a más no poder) y se subió al marco de la ventana.

– ¡Esperá!–le detuvo ella.

– ¿Si?

–Elal–dijo la chica. Silencio– ¡Despertate, dormilón!

– ¿Me llamó, señorita?–preguntó el adormecido espíritu.

–Llevá a Lyserg a donde te diga, ¿entendiste?–ante la cara sorprendida de los presentes agregó–así vas a llegar más rápido.

Elal asintió, sin evitar un bostezo. Se estiró y una milésima de segundo después el ya conocido cóndor gigante estaba suspendido en el aire, a la altura de la ventana. Lyserg se subió con dificultad, con Morphin en su hombro.

– ¡Agárrese fuerte, joven Lyserg!–le advirtió el espíritu. El muchacho saludó con un gesto a la chica y se alejó, volando a toda velocidad montado en el cóndor-Elal.

Nadia se quedó un rato mirando por donde se había ido Lyserg. Suspiró. Sin dudas lo amaba. ¿Cómo había llegado a pensar que ya no lo quería? Capaz que sí era un poco rencorosa y posesiva, después de todo. Sin embargo, no podía estar enojada con él por mucho tiempo, ya que su tierna sonrisa la derretía y le agarraban unas ganas locas de abrazarlo. Inmediatamente le vino a la cabeza cómo se conocieron, en medio de una pelea. "La vida es un pañuelo", pensó con nostalgia. ¿Qué es lo que le gustaba de él? Sus sonrisas dulces, esos gestos tan gentiles que la dejaban sin reaccionar…había tantas cosas de él que le gustaban…mejor dicho, todo. Absolutamente todo. ¡Hasta sus defectos! Era obvio que los tuviera, pero eso (a los ojos de la chica) lo hacían más tierno y adorable. Suspiró otra vez.

–Vaya, parece que se reconciliaron, ¿no?–dijo una voz risueña desde la puerta.

– ¡Ah! Hola, Mari. –dijo Nadia, sorprendida. –No te oí.

–Claro, si estabas en Lyserglandia…–tuvo que taparse la boca con una de sus manos para ahogar la risita.

Nadia se sonrojó.

–Te envidio–murmuró Mari. Al ver la cara intrigada de Nadia, se apresuró a aclarar–Ese tipo de hombres son una especie en extinción. Ojalá pudiera encontrarme un chico tan caballero como él.

– ¿Por qué decís eso?–preguntó curiosa la chica– ¿Te gusta un chico?

–Todavía no. –respondió la aludida–Sólo dije que me encantaría conocer a un chico tan educado como _tu_ Lyserg. ¿Sabés algo? Ustedes dos hacen una bonita pareja.

Nadia no supo que contestar. Se quedó callada un segundo y luego inquirió a su amiga.

– ¿Y para qué viniste?

–Alicia quiere contarte algunas cosas. ¿Podés pararte?–ella asintió–Bueno, entonces vamos al comedor.

–Tenemos visitas, ¿no?–preguntó la chica.

–Sí. Y tratá de controlarte, que hoy vienen en son de paz–Mari le guiñó un ojo a Nadia cuando dijo eso. 

Mari abrió la puerta y Nadia se encontró con la persona que menos ganas tenía de ver, acompañado de su "superior". Se contuvo de gritarles un "¿qué hacen acá?", mas no evitó mirarlos con algo de apatía.

***------~*~------***

_Querido diario:_

_Estamos los 4 en el aeropuerto, volviendo a casa. No creo que entiendas nada, así que paso a explicarte._

_Se acabó el Torneo. ¿Por qué? Bueno, te voy a decir porqué._

_Yoh por fin hizo polvo a Hao, o mejor dicho, lo partió por la mitad. Pero para eso todos los de la aldea le dimos todo nuestro poder espiritual. Así se formó una posesión ENORME, y con eso Yoh le ganó por goleada a Hao. ¡Se lo merecía! Pero cuando pasó eso… ¡la aldea desapareció! @.@ La verdad que no entiendo por qué, eso sí que fue raro… Mari dice que eso fue lo que querían los Grandes Espíritus. Al final no hubo Shaman King…o sea que, como dijo Andy (que estaba recontra enojado) vinimos al divino botón. Pero yo no creo que sea así… ^^_

_Y ahora estamos en el aeropuerto, a horas de volver a casa. ¿Lo voy a volver a ver? Ya sé que tengo que confiar en él (me lo prometió), pero tengo miedo de que le haya pasado algo…Esa Jeanne no me cae bien; es una mosquita muerta…_

Miré mi diario y sonreí. Otra vez, casi sin darme cuenta, había escrito lo que pensaba en ese momento. Y es que es cierto: tengo miedo, miedo de no volverlo a ver jamás, de que nos alejemos y se olvide de mí, de que mientras me jura que me ama se vea con otra…miedo de que esto se acabe y no haya cura para mi dolor. Tenía que aprender a pensar y después escribir. Así me ahorraría problemas.

Suspiré. No sé qué rayos haría si no lo volviera a ver. Dudo que me vuelva a enamorar de alguien más que no sea él; y si lo hiciera, sería sólo por su recuerdo. Buscaría siempre alguien idéntico a él, pero eso es imposible: cada persona es única e irrepetible.

Mis ojos se perdieron en la entrada al aeropuerto, esperando… Tenía ganas de verlo, antes de volver a casa…Los demás se han ido a llamar a sus familiares a sus respectivos hogares. Yo ya había llamado a mis viejos a casa, y me habían sorprendido con una noticia: nos mudaríamos en menos de dos meses a San Martín de los Andes, de manera definitiva.

–Pero no te asustés, pensamos conservar el departamento, por si querés ir a estudiar all

No era tan terrible, después de todo. Tampoco estaba triste de dejar Buenos Aires. Allá había vivido los años más penosos de mi vida, sufriendo el desprecio y la maldad de mis compañeros de curso. En la escuela no comprendían a la gente con dones como los míos… "Fenómeno, bicho raro, extraterrestre", me solían decir. Todo cambió cuando pisé por primera vez el pequeño colegio del sur. Ahí sucedía todo lo contrario: mi primo y yo éramos admirados por poder comunicarnos con los espíritus. Allá, sólo unos pocos podían entrar a los bosques y no correr riesgo de ser atacados por sus misteriosos habitantes. ¡Pobre del que se adentraba en el territorio de las hadas! Aquel que entraba allí sin saberlo no saldría vivo. Los pocos descendientes de indígenas que quedaban respetaban a los Shamanes, que tampoco eran muchos.

Todo era diferente. El cielo estaba cuajado de estrellas a la noche, el aire era puro y fresco…Cerré los ojos, recordando la belleza de ese paisaje…

Cuando los abrí, no pude ver nada. ¡Genial! Me los habían tapado.

– ¡Hooolaaa!–dijo alguien enérgicamente– ¿Quién soy?

¿Cómo no reconocer esa voz tan graciosa?

– ¡Hola chicos! –Los saludé– ¿Horo, me podrías dejar en paz?

–AHAHAHA, ¡perdón, Nadi!–se disculpó mi amigo Ainu.

– ¿Y qué hacen acá?–les pregunté, cuando ya me había sacado a Horo de encima.

–Pues…ya nos volvemos a casa, ¡JIJIJIJI!–respondió Yoh, tan amable como siempre. Todavía no me entraba en la cabeza que él había hecho polvo a Hao, tan solo hacía muy poco tiempo…

– ¿Pero cómo van a volver?–no es que sea mala, pero no creía que ninguno de ellos pudiera costearse un carísimo boleto de avión… Incluso nosotros íbamos a volver a pata…

–El tiburonazo nos lleva–dijo Horo.

–Qué suerte…–le contesté a mi amigo–Nosotros nos volvemos a pata.

– ¡Eh! ¿Qué es esto, che? ¿Una reunión familiar?–dijo Andy, apareciendo de repente. Mari y Alicia saludaron a Yoh y cía. Mientras comentaba que íbamos a hacer cuando volviéramos a casa, me agarró un repentino dolor de cabeza. Me disculpé y salí afuera, a tomar aire.

No era nada terrible lo que me pasaba, sólo que me había acostumbrado al aire del sur. Eso, según el médico, causaba que cuando fuera a las ciudades o a lugares donde el aire no era muy puro, sufriera las diferencias. También por eso no quería pisar nunca más Buenos Aires. El aire ya no era aire ahí, uno vivía respirando humo y nafta mal quemada. No había tanto verde como en el bosques que rodeaban a la casa donde vivía con mis primos y sus papás, en un Parque Nacional. Allá había una calma que no se conseguía en otro lugar, y los aprendices de Shamanes solían entrenar en lo más profundo del bosque, donde sólo llegaban los que conocían el terreno.

– ¿Nadia?

–Ah, hola, Lyserg.

Me di vuelta y nos quedamos cerca, muy cerca. Sonreí, y me senté en una banca que estaba cerca. Lyserg me imitó, y se sentó a mi lado.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?–me preguntó, después de un rato de estar callados. No, no lo estaba. Tal vez ésta fuera la última vez que lo viera… ¿pero porqué soy tan pesimista?

–La verdad que no. –le respondí, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. –Te voy a extrañar.

– ¿Y crees que yo no?–me dijo, riéndose. Sentí que suavemente sus manos rodeaban mi cintura.

Nos quedamos un segundo así, en silencio, compartiendo un segundo de tranquilidad. Sentir su respiración, su verdosa mirada fija en mí me daba una sensación de calma tan sincera y tierna que no pude evitar cerrar los ojos. Tomé conciencia de repente de lo mucho que añoraría su cariño, sus sonrisas, la ternura que reflejaba en cada gesto que hacía…por más pequeño que fuera. El terrible abismo de la distancia nos separaría por no sabía cuánto tiempo, hasta que pudiéramos encontrarnos otra vez.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando vuelvas a casa?–pregunté.

–Retomaré mis estudios y seguiré entrenando–respondió–. Quiero mejorar mi técnica de dowsing, y convertirme en un detective como mi padre. ¿Y tú?

–Lo mismo que vos: seguir en el cole. Ya quiero llegar a 3ro…

– ¿Para qué?

– ¡Pues para terminar la secu! Después voy a hacer hotelería…Pero igual tengo que seguir entrenando; ahora sí que no tengo excusa.

–No viene mal perfeccionarse–opinó el inglés.

Tal vez por miedo, o por timidez; pero ninguno de los dos parecíamos dispuestos a mencionar lo que sentíamos. Lo amo; y sé que cuando vuelva a casa el recuerdo de su amor no me va a dejar en paz.

Hablamos muy poco, pasamos mucho tiempo callados. Me dijo que él se iba a volver a su país lo antes posible, porque tenía mucho que hacer. No parecía muy apurado…pero yo tampoco. Los minutos corrían y con ellos se acercaba cada vez más el inevitable adiós. Queríamos estar hasta el último momento juntos, sin dejarnos ni un segundo.

_–Pasajeros del vuelo número 1512 con destino a Londres, favor de acercarse a la puerta 7; repito: pasajeros del vuelo…_

Ya era la hora. Instintivamente lo abracé. ¿Por qué tan pronto? Odio las despedidas. Realmente las odio. Lyserg correspondió a mi abrazo. No pude evitar llorar, ¡lo iba a extrañar tanto!

–No me gusta verte así–me dijo, mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas.

–Es que te amo… y te voy a extrañar mucho–murmuré.

–Yo también. –susurró en mi oído.

_–Última llamada a los pasajeros del vuelo número 1512 con destino a Londres, favor de acercarse a la puerta 7…_

Estábamos al lado de las escaleras mecánicas que nos separarían. Cuando vi a Morphin, acercándose a su amo, me acordé de algo. Revolví en mi mochila y saqué dos pequeños paquetes.

–Tomá. –le dije, entregándoselos. –Éste–señalando el rosa–es para Morphin. El otro es para vos. Abrilos después, que si no vas a perder el avión.

Yoh y los demás ya habían llegado, también para despedirse de Lyserg y Morphin. Tanto los Shamanes como los espíritus los saludaron.

La femenina voz del aeropuerto hizo su última llamada a los del vuelo, como sabiendo que faltaba alguien. Lyserg se acercó a mí y, delante de todos, me besó. Iba a extrañar sus besos, su ternura, y todo lo vivido a su lado…todo.

– ¡LAAAAAARGUEEEEEEEN!–Oí gritar a mi primo. Lo ignoré. ¿Qué sabía él de amor? Nada.

–Adiós–me dijo.

–"Adiós" no: hasta luego–le corregí.

Se separó de mí y subió las escaleras casi corriendo. Lo vi alejarse, con una sonrisa en mis labios.

–Bueno, mejor vámonos yendo, que no tengo todo el día. –gruñó Ren.

–Aguantá un cacho–le dije, y me fui hasta la ventana.

Cinco minutos después lo vi cruzar la pista, junto a los otros pasajeros. Se dio vuelta, y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Sonrió y nos saludó a la distancia. Entonces entró al avión. La sonrisa se me borró a medias.

–No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. ¡JIJIJIJIJI!–me dijo Yoh.

–Lo volverás a ver, Nady–dijo Horo-horo, dándome una palmadita de apoyo moral.

–Es obvio, si se quieren tanto nada los va a poder separar–me aseguró Alicia.

Asentí en silencio. Todos tenían mucha razón. Mientras nos quisiéramos tanto como todo este tiempo, nada nos podría separar. Nada. Y yo lo iba a hacer todo lo posible para verlo otra vez.

––––––––––––––––––

**_Bueno, ¡se acabó! Después de pelear mucho con este fic pude terminarlo!! VIIVAAAAAA!! ESTE ES EL 1ER FIC QUE TERMINO!!! ^^ Muchas gracias a los que me siguieron con paciencia, no importa si me dejaron rewiews o no. Ya estoy planeando la secuela…no les voy a adelantar nada. *la audiencia mira a Nadilius con pucherito* Bueno, sólo les digo que va a ser un crossover!! En serio, muchas gracias por seguirme. Ahora sólo me queda terminar con el fic de Frontier… ¡Hasta luego!_**

**_Nadilius Weasley de Diethel_**


End file.
